Sweet Words
by Rukineko1
Summary: Esta historia es una colección de varios one-shots de Nanatsu no Taizai enfocados a la pareja de Zeldris y Gelda (Geldris o Zelda). De varios géneros, pero principalmente romance, y diferentes clasificaciones . Puede incluir otras parejas secundarias. Se aceptan ideas.
1. Pequeña introducción

Hola, está es una pequeña introducción a lo que se verá en esta "historia". Como verán en el titulo ("Sweet words") no tiene nada que ver con el contenido, pero me encanta como suena (perdón por eso).

Esta historia es una colección de varios one-shots enfocados a la pareja de Zeldris y Gelda (uno de mis OTP), y es que he visto muy poco sobre esta pareja y es de mis favoritas.

Los one-shots variarán de contenido, son al libre albedrío, es decir, pueden ser AU de cualquier tipo pero conservando sus características principales. Escribiré irregularmente, puede no escriba en una o dos semana, o haga tres en una semana (lo digo porque he tenido varias ideas sobre esta pareja). En un one-shot puede incluir parejas secundarias o no, usualmente contendrán Melizabeth.

Antes que inicie el one-shot, habrá una pequeña descripción de éste mismo, dando una idea de lo que se verá. Advirtiendo el tipo de contenido o temas delicados para algunas personas (me refiero si es muy explícito o triste).

Si a ustedes les gustaría que escribiera una idea suya sobre ellos, siéntase libres de comentarlo pues me encanta recibir ideas y posiblemente las escriba. Pero no me ordenen, que me siento algo incómoda ante eso. Muchas gracias por leer.

¡Viva el Geldris! ¡Y gracias por leer!


	2. Ilusión

_Ilusión_

 **.**

 _ **Parejas secundarias: Melizabeth (mención)**_

 _ **Rating: M**_

 _ **Género: Romance**_

 _ **Advertencia: Lemon (Situaciones sexuales explícitas)**_

.

 _Porque esto era demasiado bueno para ser real._

.

Gelda sintió sus párpados pesados, pero aun así los abrió ligeramente. Observó su alrededor, una linda habitación desconocida para ella. Moviendo un poco sus manos por la superficie en donde estaba acostada, se dio cuenta de que era una cama. La vampiro se encontraba confundida ante tal situación.

Incluso si se sentía segura en dicha habitación, su mente le gritaba que se levantara y buscara pero no sabía qué. Entonces, todo volvió a su memoria como un destello de luz. Ella le había pedido a Meliodas, hermano de su amado Zeldris, que acabará con ella. Gelda con pesadez tomó asiento en la cama y observó que solo traía un camisón claro y sus cabellos sueltos.

Comprendiendo que ella había sido asesinada, buscó algo en la habitación que le diera una pista que le indicara algo, lo que sea porque ella no entendía el por qué estaba aquí si estaba muerta. Después de unos minutos, pensó en la posibilidad de que era el paraíso o el mismo infierno.

– Hola... – Habló suavemente, intentando mantenerse tranquila. No había nadie.

Observó una pequeña liga en la mesa cerca de la cama y la tomó, para empezar a trenzar sus delgados y suaves cabellos claros.

– Adoro cuando tienes tus cabellos atados... Puedo ver tus hermosos labios y cuello... – Gelda se detuvo al recordar esa voz tan profunda y cariñosa a la vez. Zeldris siempre la había elogiado por sus delicadas facciones. Pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras viajaron por las mejillas del rostro de la estoica vampiro. Incluso sellada o muerta, siempre pensaba en aquel demonio de cabellos oscuros.

– Incluso si soy un monstruo, ¿me seguirás amando? – Otro cruel y dulce recuerdo volvió, una donde él le dice preocupado uno de sus temores. Ella cerró los ojos al imaginárselo y abrazarlo con cariño para decirle. – Claro porque sé que jamás me harías daño...

Irónicamente, ella se había sentido satisfecha cuando él fue el encargado de castigar a los vampiros por su estúpida rebelión, Gelda jamás había visto a su amado tan angustiado. Intentando olvidarse de sus recuerdos, se dispuso a levantarse de la cama para saber que estaba ocurriendo. Pero al ver que la puerta se abrió suavemente, se detuvo y eso es porque reconocía ese aroma tan fuerte, tan hipnótico... Tan familiar.

– ¿Zel... dris? – Murmuró Gelda con temor en sus ojos al ver la imagen de su amado frente a ella.

Él lucía tranquilo al entrar pero al oír a la chica decir su nombre en un murmullo atragantado, se puso rígido. Sus cabellos negros y desordenados, sus musculosos brazos y pecho, su linda estatura y su mirada profunda, hicieron que Gelda temblara de inquietud. Incluso en su muerte, él siempre la hacía sentir protegida y expuesta al mismo tiempo. Sus labios temblorosos buscaron pronunciar unas palabras, pero éstas jamás salieron.

Zeldris observaba con sorpresa a la vampiro, quien apartó su mirada para observar sus piernas con la esperanza de que él fuera real y no una simple ilusión de su muerte. El demonio avanzó lo suficiente para quedar al lado de Gelda, intentó tocarla del brazo pero recibió una mirada de suplicio.

– ¿Esto es bueno o malo? – Pensó Gelda al no saber si esta proyección de su amado era alucinante o cruel.

La habitación se llenó con un silencio sereno, lo único que se oía era la respiración agitada de la vampiro.

\- Gelda... - Su voz era exactamente igual que siempre, pero está vez se oía ansiosa a comparación a sus recuerdos.

Insegura de que pensar, levantó su mirada para observarlo. Gelda se quedó sin respiración al observar como Zeldris la miraba con tanta adoración, que la hizo olvidarse de su muerte y de que él era ilusión de su amado. La vampiro se sintió temerosa al ver como demonio había tomado asiento en la cama para quedar cerca de ella.

Incluso si era una ilusión, ella quería sentirlo de nuevo entre sus brazos por lo que intentó tocar su rostro. Sintiendo su mejilla contra su suave mano, ella rió ligeramente. Se sobresaltó al ser abrazada de manera repentina por el demonio, quien se ocultó entre sus pechos como siempre lo hacía. Sonrió con cariño y devolvió el dulce gesto con el mismo deseo de contacto.

Decidida a aprovechar la ilusión de su amado, Gelda tomó las mejillas de Zeldris con sus manos para levantar su mirada hacia ella. Los ojos oscuros la miraban con deseo y cariño, que provocó a la vampiro sentir un nudo en su estómago. El demonio tocó suavemente su rostro y ésta se estremeció ante el frío del metal de sus guantes.

– Eres tan hermosa como siempre, mi dulce Gelda... – Habló Zeldris serio, pero dándole un toque cariñoso. Alejándose de ella por unos momentos, se quitó sus accesorios de pelea y su calzado, dejándolos lejos de la cama. La vampiro observó con calma a su amado, solo para ser nuevamente sorprendida por la cercanía de éste.

– Zeldris... – Murmuró Gelda con deseo, mientras sentía como era acorralada por el pequeño demonio. Zeldris aprovechó que la espalda de la vampiro estaba tocando la pared para colocarse en medio de sus piernas y arrinconarla con sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. – ¿Eres tú...?

Se sintió estúpida preguntándole eso, su cuerpo y mente le decían que era él, pero su lógica indicaba todo lo contrario.

– Claro que soy yo... – Sonrió levemente, haciendo que Gelda temblara de emoción. Sin decir nada más, Zeldris besó tiernamente a la vampiro, quien inmediatamente correspondió aquel acto con cariño.

Mientras el tierno y casto besó se volvía un poco más salvaje, las manos del demonio empezaron a recorrer lentamente las curvas de su amada. Sus manos eran cálidas al contacto, provocándole a Gelda suspirar su nombre con suavidad.

El beso se rompió cuando Gelda se alejó de su boca para soltar un jadeo por sentir como una mano de Zeldris se adentraba a su camisón, tocando su torso con delicadeza como si tuviera miedo de romperla o lastimarla. Su piel era rasposa contra la de ella, que era suave y tierna, y amaba experimentar esa sensación.

Zeldris no desaprovechó la oportunidad de besar su cuello y empezar a darle suaves mordiscos a su piel. Gelda emitió pequeños gemidos ante los pequeños "regalos" que le ofrecía su amado. – No...

– ¿No te gusta? – Preguntó serio, mientras se detenía con preocupación.

– No es eso... – Dijo Gelda tranquilamente, mientras sus mejillas se teñían más de un color carmín.- Es solo quiero que me toques... Más, por favor.

Terminando de decir eso, soltó un chillido ante la dulce sensación en su pecho derecho. Zeldris la observaba con burla mientras su mano, que estaba bajo su camisón, la tocaba descaradamente. Gelda tembló al sentir como pellizcaba con suavidad su pezón.

– ¡Zeldris! – Exclamó su nombre con placer.

– ¿Así es cómo quieres que te toqué? – Murmuró Zeldris roncamente en su oído. Gelda asintió repetidamente con una mirada de deseo, que el demonio no se pudo contener. Volvió a besarla con la diferencia de qué ahora el beso era firme y apasionado. Está vez, el demonio comenzó a levantar el estorboso camisón de la vampiro, rompiendo el beso para terminar de quitar aquella prenda y así dejarla desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Ahora él fue quien se alejó para comenzar a quitarse su ropa, dejando a la vista su cuerpo bien formado.

Sonrojada por la vista, Gelda acarició con suavidad el pecho bien marcado de su amado, quien emitió un gruñido al sentir como sus manos lo tocaban con deseo. Zeldris tomó sus manos con una de él para sonreírle maliciosamente, provocándole una gran calidez en sus mejillas y entre sus piernas. Se dirigió a su pecho izquierdo para comenzar a lamer lentamente, haciendo gemir a la vampiro. Soltó sus manos para viajar y acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo con firmeza.

– ¡Agh! ¡Zeldris...! – Balbuceaba Gelda, perdiéndose en las caricias del demonio. Jugó con los cabellos negros del chico, intentando aliviar el dulce placer que le ofrecía. – ¡Por favor!

Comprendiendo a que se refería, la acostó en la cama sin dejar de mirarla. Gelda se cohibió ante la oscura mirada de Zeldris y observó que su usual marca demoníaca estaba diferente, irregular y más grande.

Todo esto se sentía tan real, tan fantástico, que Gelda sonrió con melancolía, llamando la atención de Zeldris. – ¿Pasó algo?

– No es nada... Solo estoy feliz de estar contigo, incluso si eres una ilusión bien hecha. – Dijo Gelda con tranquilidad, mostrando una mirada resignada.

Fue Zeldris quien se mostró ligeramente sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño con molestia. – Gelda, soy real...

– Así es... – Tarareó la vampiro con ingenuidad, haciendo sentir molesto al demonio. Gelda soltó un pequeño grito al sentir la mano de Zeldris tocarla allá abajo con agilidad. Pujó y gimió al ser tocada de esa manera.

– Dime... ¿Esto no es real? – Preguntó Zeldris serio, provocando un escalofrío en la vampiro. Mientras una mano jugaba con su sexo y la otra se dedicaba a acariciar su rostro, mantuvo sus ojos en los gestos de placer que ella liberaba. – Gelda, estás viva. Y yo lo estoy.

– N-no... No es cierto... – Luchó inútilmente contra la dulce sensación que le propiciaba el demonio. – ¡Zeldris!

El chico de cabellos negros se estremeció ante la manera que ella gritó su nombre. Rió internamente, ella creía que era una ilusión, que estaba muerta y que todo esto era nada más que un producto de su imaginación. Pero no, él era real y estaban vivos en este mundo lleno de luz.

Él se encargaría de hacerle ver que esto era real, que ellos y su amor lo eran. – Gelda, nunca moriste. Fuiste sellada por Meliodas.

– Yo... – Intentó asimilar la declaración de su "no ilusión", pero esas caricias la iban a volver loca. Empujó ligeramente, aunque fue en realidad todas sus fuerzas, a Zeldris. Aun acostada y él sobre ella desnudos, le hizo darse cuenta de que el poseía unas cicatrices que jamás había visto en su abdomen, su mirada también se veía más tranquila y amistosa que hace años. – ¿Cómo...?

– Meliodas te selló nuevamente por mí porque sabía que era incapaz de acabar con lo único que me hacía feliz... O sea, tú. – Zeldris se acomodó entre las piernas de Gelda, quien lo envolvió con éstas como si tuviera temor de que desapareciera.

Sonrió llena de paz y alegría, mientras pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Lo atrajo hacia ella, Zeldris apoyó un brazo en la cama para mantener su peso fuera de la vampiro, y con su otra mano acarició su rostro con dulzura.

– Te amo... ¡Te amo! ¡Te extrañé tanto! – Exclamo Gelda con cariño en sus palabras, Zeldris simplemente asentía con comprensión.

– Yo también. Y ahora no habrá nada que nos separe. – Murmuró Zeldris con confianza, haciendo que Gelda lo besara con amor.

– Zeldris... – Susurró Gelda mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos al sentir como ambos se unían de una manera tan íntima. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero si podía decir que era en el sentido de que no había presión por los clanes a ser descubiertos.

Está era la primera vez que lo hacían con tanta necesidad de sentir la presencia del otro. El movimiento suave, pero constante de Zeldris, hacía a Gelda arañar la espalda del demonio de cabellos oscuros. Él gruñó ante aquel doloroso, pero magnífico contacto.

– Gelda... Di mi nombre. – Demandó Zeldris roncamente, aumentando su ritmo. – ¡Gelda!

– ¡Zeldris...! ¡Zel...dris! – Gelda repitió innumerables veces el nombre de su amado con deseo y placer, sentía como pequeños choques eléctricos viajaban por su cuerpo.

La habitación fue inundada por los dulces gemidos de la vampiro junto a pequeños gruñidos y gemidos del demonio, además del sonido de sus cuerpos al tocarse firmemente.

Zeldris ya había perdido el sentido del tiempo, lo único en lo que podía concentrar era en el hermoso rostro de Gelda, quien al igual que él, solo tenía ojos para él. Sintiéndose abrumada por el placer, Gelda culminó gritando el nombre de su amado con necesidad y libertad.

– Zeldris... – Murmuró cansada y relajada, el demonio la beso tiernamente en sus labios para acomodarse, de tal forma que ella descansara en su pecho. Gelda al sentirse segura en sus brazos, murmuró un dulce. – Te amo...

– Yo también, no te imaginas lo mucho que te amo... – Comentó Zeldris jugando con sus suaves cabellos claros, que estaban despeinados debido a la anterior actividad. – A partir de ahora, te daré todo lo que desees para hacerte feliz.

– Incluso si no me das nada, con solo tu presencia es más que suficiente. – Dijo Gelda cansada, su respiración se calmó a tal punto, que podía oír a los corazones de Zeldris latir con un ritmo constante. – Pensé... Zeldris, no te sentí ni oí nada de ti...

Gelda levantó su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos verdes oscuros de su amado. Era raro que él los dejara ver, pero cuando lo hacía, ella atesoraba esos momentos. Amaba verlos brillar de esa manera.

– Fuimos sellados, cuando desperté y fui al castillo, me sentí enojado, frustrado, pero sobretodo asustado de haberte perdido para siempre. Supuse que fue Meliodas por tal destrucción. – Dijo Zeldris serio al recordar esa mala experiencia, pero sonrió ligeramente al ver la mirada de Gelda. – Pero Meliodas dijo que ya me había fallado una vez, no lo volvería hacer otra vez. Por eso te selló cuando le pediste que te matara.

– Lamento haberte hecho sufrir. – Gelda sintió como Zeldris tomaba una sábana y los cubría con está. La abrazó y ella se escondió entre sus brazos, soltando pequeños sollozos. – Preferí morir que vivir una vida sin ti... Perdón...

– Lo sé. Por eso, no te culpó de tus acciones. Pero ahora todo estará bien. – Susurró Zeldris con comprensión. – Después de que te liberamos del sello, te colocamos en esta habitación hasta que despertaras... Tardaste tres días...

Gelda asintió para ella misma, sintiéndose adormilada. – ¿Dónde estamos?

– En Lionés, un reino vecino de Edinburgh. Mi hermano y su esposa, Elizabeth, están haciendo lo necesario para levantar tu antiguo reino. – Comentó en voz baja al sentir como ella comenzaba a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. – Está vez, seremos nosotros quienes gobernaremos nuestras vidas.

Gelda no escuchó lo último al quedarse dormida, pero estaba bien porque esta vez se levantaría al lado de su amado demonio al día siguiente sin importar las miradas y objeciones de sus antiguos clanes... Demasiado bueno para ser real.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por leer. Éste es mi primer Lemon, me encanto como lo escribir... La verdad me fue raro pero disfrutable escribirlo, sé que suena raro pero así lo siento. Mi primer Lemon con mi OTP actual más querido. ¿Qué piensan, demasiado o poco explícito? ¿Me pase o quedo bien? ¿Hago más o ahí que muera? Lamento los errores de ortografía y gramaticales.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un excelente día!**


	3. Cabellos

_Cabellos_

 **.**

 _ **Parejas secundarias: Ninguna**_

 _ **Rating: K**_

 _ **Género: Romance**_

 _ **Advertencia: Intento de Fluff(?)**_

.

 _La suavidad de sus cabellos me recordaba lo frágil que puede ser._

.

El verdugo del rey Demonio, uno de los seres más "crueles" se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a un tocador. Su seria y molesta mirada era acompañada por un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Observaba con vergüenza su reflejo, quien mantenía sus brazos cruzados esperando a que "ella" terminara. Zeldris miraba cómo Gelda lo peinaba con ánimo.

\- Gelda... - Habló serio, quien asustaría a cualquier ser inferior a él pero para la nombrada era música para sus oídos.

\- Ya mero termino. - Dijo Gelda suavemente, conteniendo una sonrisa. Solo a ella le dejaría ser este tipo de actividades con él, nadie lo podía hacer sentir tan avergonzado y feliz al mismo tiempo, excepto ella.

Zeldris cerró sus ojos unos momentos para abrirlos y ver lo que le había hecho su amada vampiro, lo había peinado similar a su hermano Meliodas. Éste le dedicó una mirada que le decía "¿Estás satisfecha?" Gelda sonreía con timidez, haciendo que el demonio se sonrojara cómo amaba sus pequeños gestos de alegría.

Suspiró con cansancio, no por estar aquí siendo peinado por Gelda, de hecho eso lo relajaba. Últimamente se habían estado viendo muy poco debido a los encargos de su padre y de su hermano, no lo dejaban descansar un poco. Y las diosas seguían siendo un problema para los demonios, en especial para él ya que significaba más trabajo.

Al ver que no hubo la detuvo, la vampiro volvió a peinar los cabellos de su príncipe. Los cabellos negros de Zeldris se veían ásperos y firmes, pero la realidad es que eran muy suaves y rebeldes. Le daba gracia ver cómo el demonio se estremecía cuando sus manos tocaban el cuero cabelludo. Gelda lo abrazó unos momentos, haciendo que el verdugo la mirara sospechosamente.

\- Último peinado y ya, ¿sí? - Murmuró Gelda con suavidad. Zeldris pensó en lo que le podría hacer como peinado pero al ver la pequeña sonrisa de la vampiro, se resignó.

\- Último y ya. - Habló firmemente. Vio con curiosidad cómo Gelda se alejó de él por unos instantes, tomando entre sus manos un par de cintas. - Rayos...

La maldición de Zeldris le produjo ternura a Gelda, pues sus mejillas se teñieron de un carmesí. La vampiro procedió a peinar nuevamente a su demonio, quien cerró sus ojos para mantenerse con dignidad. Sintió ligeros jalones en su cabeza hasta que escuchó la voz de Gelda. - ¡Listo!

Al verse en el espejo, sus manos cubrieron su rostro por la vergüenza que sentía. Gelda le había hecho dos coletas. Se giró apenado hacia la vampiro, quien le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Me alegro que estés más tranquilo. - Dijo Gelda con una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que Zeldris se sorprendiera. Ella le había pedido que pasaran el tiempo haciendo esto, solo para que él se distrajera de su cargo como verdugo y problemas familiares. - No me gusta verte tan estresado. - Murmuró con melancolía, mientras quitaba las ligas de su cabello y lo peinaba como siempre lo traía. Después de dejarlo arreglado, dejó el cepillo en el tocador.

Zeldris sonrió ligeramente, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto hace unas horas diría que el se encontraba bien y en todo su esplendor, incluso su familia. Fue Gelda quien lo vio como realmente se sentía, cansado y molesto de tanto trabajo, que le agradaba hacer pero ya estaba siendo tedioso por la tensión de los clanes.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Zeldris jaló suavemente el brazo de Gelda para acercarla a él. La vampiro entendió lo que quería que ella hiciera, así que se acercó al demonio para sentarse en su regazo y apoyar su cabeza en la unión de su cuello y hombro.

La respiración calmada de Gelda tranquilizaba al demonio, quien la estrechó entre sus brazos de manera posesiva. La vampiro rió levemente ante el pequeño instinto que salió de Zeldris. - No me voy a ir.

\- Te amo. - Fue lo único que dijo Zeldris a Gelda. Ella en respuesta, besó sus labios tiernamente antes de levantarse. Tiró del chico para que dejara de estar sentado y ella fuera la que estuviera en su lugar, se deshizo de su trenza y esperó tranquilamente al demonio. Al ver las acciones de su amada, preguntó con duda. - ¿Quieres que te peine?

\- Sí, por favor. - Dijo risueña, llenando a los corazones de Zeldris de emoción. El demonio tomó el cepillo y con mucho cuidado comenzó a peinar los cabellos claros de Gelda.

Tener entre sus dedos los cabellos de su amada le recordaba lo frágil que podía ser, pero también le recordaba que era más fuerte de lo que aparentaban porque éstos se podían estirar o jalarse y no romperse, a no ser que fuera demasiada fuerza.

Gelda sonrió conteniendo una pequeña risa al sentir como el demonio la peinaba. Su peinar era tan lento y suave, que empezó a relajar a la vampiro. - Zeldris, no me vas a lastimar.

\- Claro que sí, no te quiero jalar tus hermosos cabellos. - La mirada tranquila de Gelda fue adornada con pequeño sonrojo, originado por las palabras de Zeldris, quien le sonrió con malicia. - Me encanta cuando pones esa cara.

Gelda no contestó, su sonrojo aumentó considerablemente. Siempre que podía, Zeldris la elogiaba y eso la hacia sentirse acelerada, emocionada, segura de sí misma y vulnerable al mismo tiempo.

Sus cabellos eran suaves y manejables, no había ningún nudo en éste. Amaba ver los cabellos de Gelda meciéndose con el viento, o enredados entre sus dedos. Pero le encantaba verlo recogido porque así podía ver mejor su rostro y cuello.

Zeldris dejó de peinar a Gelda al sentir unas presencias cerca de la habitación de su amada, sirvientes. Gruñó molesto por la futura interrupción pero al ver la mirada soñolienta de Gelda, sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Zeldris? - Habló confundida al sentir cómo el demonio movía sus cabellos claros para dejar expuesto su cuello a él. Gelda se estremeció al sentir los labios tibios de Zeldris contra su cuello.

\- Es hora de que me retiré, vienen sirvientes. - Murmuró Zeldris tranquilo, realmente le daba igual la presencia de aquellos vampiros. Pero ver a Gelda tan relajada, no quería molestarla más. Después de todo, ella lo había tranquilizado y distraído de todo el trabajo que había tenido estos últimos días. - Para próxima, me gustaría que me leyeras un libro...

\- ¿El que sea? - Dijo Gelda, levantándose y observarlo con curiosidad. Zeldris asintió suavemente, animando a la vampiro. - Me parece muy bien.

\- Bien, me retiró. - Se despidió Zeldris serio, pero con un gesto cariñoso a Gelda. Ella avanzó apresuradamente hacia él para besarlo en los labios y abrazarlo. El demonio sonrió ampliamente al sentir a su amada contra él.

\- Por favor, no te esfuerces de más. - Comentó Gelda, rompiendo el dulce contacto. Zeldris asintió y de la ventana de la habitación salió volando al invocar un par de alas negras, dejando satisfecha a la princesa vampiro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por leer. Tengo la creencia de que Gelda siempre le daba tranquilidad a Zeldris y viceversa. ¡Como los amo! Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


	4. Proposito

_**Parejas secundarias: Melizabeth**_

 _ **Rating: K+**_

 _ **Género: Romance, Hurt y Confort.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Sangre, AU**_

.

 _¿No es aburrido vivir sin ningún propósito?_

.

Meliodas miró con frustración a Elizabeth, quien lo observaba con tristeza. Ambos sabían que debían hacerlo, pero no era algo propio de ellos, en especial Elizabeth. Como reyes del clan demonio, la pareja yacía en sus respectivos tronos. Incluso siendo una diosa, la joven entendía el por qué.

\- Hermano, mi reina. ¿Cuál es la razón de su llamado? - Un demonio de cabellos oscuros, apareció serio y curioso ante el llamado de sus majestades. Pero observando sus miradas, parecía que le iban a pedir un "trabajo" de su área.

\- Zeldris, necesito que asesines a los vampiros de Edinburgh, la familia real... - La mirada oscura, pero amarga de su hermano lo confundió. Sabía que el clan de los vampiros estaba siendo un alboroto, pero no a esté nivel. - Sé que está no es la mejor opción, pero ellos no quieren reconocer que sus acciones afectan a los demás clanes. Por ello, castigaremos a un sector muy importante de ellos para que comprendan su error.

Zeldris sabía que los vampiros se negaban a dejar de conquistar a los humanos y a su vez destruían partes importantes para el clan de las hadas y gigantes. Al parecer le habían pedido al rey demonio que los controlaran. Pudo observar el rostro de angustia y amargura que le traía a Elizabeth esa decisión.

Él era el verdugo, así que era obvio que él fuera el encargado de hacer el trabajo. - Entendido. Iré de inmediato. - Dijo serio, se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

\- Y una cosa más. - Zeldris se detuvo al oír a su hermano hablar. - Puedes tomar lo que sea de ese lugar, como recompensa de tu trabajo.

Los vampiros no solo eran conocidos por su pésima personalidad, sino también por poseer innumerables riquezas. Zeldris asintió en forma de respuesta y se retiró del trono, dejando a Meliodas y Elizabeth pensar en la decisión que acababan de tomar.

(1)

Ante su llegada, los sirvientes huyeron y soldados lo atacaron pero Zeldris los acababa como si nada. Su poder no se comparaba con ninguno de ellos. Avanzando por los pasillos del castillo, se encontró con varios vampiros de la familia real. Los asesinó en cuestión de minutos, su espada goteaba sangre y su rostro era estoico ante los cuerpos inertes de los vampiros.

Siguió avanzando hasta que llegó al trono, donde el rey vampiro, Izraf, se encontraban sentado esperándolo. - ¡Ja, patético! El rey demonio envió uno de sus patéticos sirvientes a acabar conmigo... Espera, tú eres su hermano. El verdugo.

A Zeldris le dio igual la manera burlona a la que se refería ese vampiro a él. Era un presumido y prepotente ser, por lo que el demonio pensó matarlo lentamente.

Una sonrisa arrogante se asomó por los labios de Zeldris. - Conmigo fue suficiente para acabar con todos tus sirvientes y soldados... Ni juntando a toda la familia real podrían hacerme un solo rasguño.

Llenó de ira, Izraf se levantó de su trono y exclamó. - ¡Maldito demonio! Te arrepentirás de tus palabras.

Ambos se lanzaron a pelear, derramando sangre en el proceso.

(2)

Gelda había terminado de bañarse, se había puesto el mejor vestido que tenía y la combinación perfecta de joyas. Cuando escuchó los gritos de terror de los sirvientes, había comenzado a arreglarse. Peinó sus cabellos claros en una trenza de lado para luego observarse en el espejo.

Su mirada se mostraba cansada y tranquila ante la masacre que se oía afuera de la habitación. Se sonrió para levantarse de su asiento frente al tocador. Salió de su habitación, lista para morir. Después de todo, ella era consciente de las imprudencias de su clan pero estaba bien, ella quería descansar.

\- _No quiero vivir una vida sin sentido alguno._ \- Pensó Gelda con nostalgia, mientras avanzaba por los desérticos pasillos del castillo.

(3)

Una sonrisa llena de burla y arrogancia le dedicó Zeldris al cadáver del rey vampiro. Observó a su alrededor, buscando algún ser cerca de él. No había nadie vivo en el castillo, a excepción de él y otro vampiro. Y haciendo cálculos, era el único, o más bien, la única que faltaba. Gelda de las mil tentaciones era la última vampiro de la familia real que le quedaba.

Aún con espada en mano, salió de la sala del trono en busca de su última víctima. Suspiró enfadado, no disfrutaba su trabajo pero era lo único que le hacía sentir vivo desde que su hermano ascendió a rey. Realmente no tenía un propósito en sí y eso lo molestaba. Después del fin de la guerra, Zeldris quedó al mando de los 10 mandamientos y de seguir siendo el verdugo del clan, pero aun así se sentía vacío.

Movió ligeramente su cabeza, intentando olvidar sus pensamientos para concentrarse en la vampiro que iba a asesinar. Según contaban, ella era bonita y frágil, por lo que sería fácil acabar con ella. Zeldris se detuvo frente a una puerta y la pateó sin importarle romperla, dejando a la vista a la vampiro. Ella se encontraba sentada en una especie de mueble acolchonado, leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

Ella no era bonita, era hermosa. Zeldris jamás había visto ese nivel de hermosura en una dama, sus largas pestañas, sus labios carnosos, sus cabellos suaves y su tez pálida, le daban un toque único. Fue cuando levantó su mirada a él, que logró que sus corazones saltaran de emoción. Notó como sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rojas.

Se encontraba lleno de sangre con espada en mano y una mirada digna de un demonio, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto habría huido por su vida. Pero no, ella lo miró con tranquilidad e incluso le sonrió sinceramente. Zeldris podía jurar que sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas ante aquella hermosa vista.

\- Tú eres el verdugo Zeldris, ¿verdad? - Su voz y la manera en que pronunció su nombre, cautivó al demonio. Avanzando hacia la vampiro, observó con claridad que el libro que estaba leyendo era de romance. - Ya he terminado de leer. Estoy lista para morir.

Pero lo que no se esperaba Gelda, es que Zeldris tomara su mano y la mirara con intensidad, provocándole un gran sonrojo. El demonio sonrió orgulloso de ponerla en ese estado.

Gelda jamás había sentido tanta inquietud y emoción ante la presencia de otra persona. Sus mirada observó su marca y luego sus ojos, estos eran oscuros pero por alguna razón sentía que si pudiera ver más a fondo, éstos serían verdes.

\- Por favor, mátame. - Pidió Gelda rápidamente, ella se recordó que debía hacer. Su vida no tenía sentido, más que beber sangre y obedecer, pero... ¿Por qué ahora empezaba a dudar ante su presencia?

Zeldris alzó su espada y Gelda cerró los ojos, esperando a su final pero lo único que escuchó fue el sonido de la espada. Al abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que el demonio había guardado su arma en su funda. Zeldris cruzó sus brazos y la miró detenidamente. - ¿Por qué alguien como tú desea morir?

Ella sonrió tristemente, provocando molestia en Zeldris. Dejó su libro en el mueble más cercano y se levantó, dejando ver la diferencia entre sus alturas. Gelda miró hacia la ventana, donde se filtraban pequeños rayos de luz de la luna. - ¿No es aburrido vivir sin ningún propósito?

Él también pensaba lo mismo, pero su orgullo jamás le haría ser algo tan bajo como el suicidio o morir de manera insignificante. Se sentía molesto por sus palabras. Recordó las palabras de su hermano acerca de cuando vio a Elizabeth, que debía estar con ella y protegerla en todo momento. Zeldris no dejaba de sentir eso mismo. - Entonces déjame hacerte sentir viva...

Ambos se sorprendieron por las palabras del demonio, Gelda por dicha proposición que la hizo sentirse emocionada y Zeldris por su inusual declaración. Jamás alguien le había dicho esas palabras de manera tan segura, sin ningún toque perverso.

Zeldris se sorprendió ante el repentino abrazo de Gelda, quien lo estrechaba entre sus brazos con mucho cariño. El demonio podía oler su dulce aroma, que no lo empalagaba ni asqueaba, todo lo contrario podría olerlo sin cansarse de él. Él levantó sus brazos para corresponderle, pero temblaban ligeramente.

\- No me voy a romper... - Avergonzado por ser descubierto, Zeldris por fin rodeó sus brazos en la delgada cintura de la vampiro. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel dulce contacto, hace mucho que no se sentía tan tranquilo y en paz. Ahora comprendía a su hermano.

Gelda soltó un chillido ante el cambio brusco de posición, Zeldris la estaba cargando entre sus brazos. Ella confundida y avergonzada se apoyó en su pecho. El demonio avanzó por la ventana, invocando sus alas oscuras, salió volando de aquel desolado reino.

\- Príncipe Zeldris... - Intentó hablar Gelda, pero fue interrumpida.

\- Solo Zeldris. Iremos al reino de los demonios. - Dijo adivinando sus pensamientos, pudo sentir como se estremeció ante la mención de su clan. - No dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

Ella sabía cómo eran los demonios, por lo que pensó que si realmente esto estaría bien. Pero ver a Zeldris, ya no dudó en su decisión de ir con él. Solo quedaba ver que el rey demonio estuviera de acuerdo de su inusual "relación".

(4)

Las puertas del trono se abrieron con lentitud, dejando ver a Meliodas y Elizabeth platicando con Cusack, un demonio de mayor edad. Los reyes y el anciano divisaron a Zeldris llenó de sangre por lo que el trabajo había sido completado. Pero lo que les sorprendió fue la mirada del chico, ésta era más tranquila y llena de emoción.

\- Zeldris, ¿cómo te...? - Meliodas calló al darse cuenta una presencia más, era una vampiro manchada de sangre pero muy bien arreglada. Gelda se sintió asustada por la mirada del rey, sin embargo no lo mostró sino que abrazó el brazo de Zeldris en busca de protección. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- Princesa de la familia real de Edinburgh, Gelda de las mil tentaciones. - Dijo Elizabeth con asombro al reconocer a la joven, ella esperaba que todos los de ese reino estuvieran muertos. Pero ver la mirada de Zeldris sobre la vampiro, le recordó a Meliodas cuando él la miraba a ella.

\- Joven Zeldris, ¿pasó algo? - Preguntó confundido Cusack, el príncipe demonio era conocido por realizar bien sus trabajos.

\- Hermano, dijiste que podía tomar lo que sea de ese reino. - Meliodas vio con confianza a Zeldris, era muy raro que él le hablara de esa manera. - Y eso hice.

Comprendiendo sus palabras, Meliodas observó a la vampiro con sospecha. Ella parecía débil y dócil, pero podía sentir un poder casi equivalente al de Izraf. Se giró hacia Elizabeth para pedirle su opinión, sin embargo ella ya no estaba ahí. Se levantó al ver que su diosa estaba saludando a Gelda cariñosamente.

\- Espero que nos llevemos bien. - Dijo Elizabeth animada, provocando un suspiro de resignación en Meliodas y agradecimiento en Zeldris. Gelda soltó a su demonio para corresponder su saludo.

\- Igualmente, su majestad. - Comentó Gelda antes de volver a tomar a Zeldris de su brazo, como si pensara que la iba a dejar. Él rió ligeramente ante su tierno pensamiento.

Cusack y Meliodas se vieron curiosos, Zeldris no había reído en cientos de años. Solo quedaba esperar a ver qué ocurriría en esa relación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por leer. Este one-shot se basa en un AU donde la guerra terminó y primero Meliodas conoce a Elizabet y luego Zeldris a Gelda. Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


	5. Una cruel y dulce noticia

_Una cruel y dulce noticia_

 **.**

 **Parejas secundarias: Melizabeth, Banelaine**

 **Rating: T**

 **Género: Romance, Hurt y Confort, familia**

 **Advertencia: Sangre, Temas delicados.**

 **.**

 _Tal vez ésta es la razón por la cual los vampiros se creen superiores a los humanos. Ellos jamás sabrán lo que es sentir cariño porque son incapaces de sentirlo durante toda sus vida._

.

Gelda se encontraba sentada en la barra del bar sola, todos los demás estaban platicando animadamente. Era muy normal que pasara eso, lo que no es que Zeldris no estuviera junto a ella. Aquel demonio que tanto amaba se encontraban charlando con King y Arthur, sintiéndose algo traicionada.

– Pero qué tontería... – Pensó con amargura, a la vez que un sentimiento de asco y enojo recorrían su estómago y pecho, respectivamente. Alejó su vista del trio de reyes y comió un poco de carne que amablemente Ban le había cocinado.

Intentó ignorar esos sentimientos, observando a las chicas pero eso solo empeoró. Diane, Elaine y Elizabeth se veían muy animadas platicando, como burlándose de su amargura. Gelda asustada de sentirse de esa manera, apretó su puño que sostenía el tenedor. ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesta, triste y asqueada al mismo tiempo?

Terminó de comer y Escanor se acercó a ella tímidamente. – Señorita Gelda, ¿le retiro su plato?

Lo observó cansadamente y asintió de manera afirmativa. – Por favor.

El delgaducho tomó el plato y cubiertos para adentrarse de la cocina, dejando a Gelda sola por unos minutos. Cuando regresó, se encontró que la vampiro no se había movido de su lugar. – ¿Le…? ¿Le gustaría que platicáramos de poesía?

La chica lo miró agradecida y sonrió tímidamente, quería distraerse de esos patéticos sentimientos. – Claro… ¿Subimos?

Escanor aceptó pero antes de seguirla a las escaleras, buscó su libreta en la barra. Sin que nadie lo notara, ambos subieron al tercer piso, exactamente en la habitación del pecado de la soberbia. Gelda se preguntó como este hombre no se hacía famoso con sus poemas, sí eran geniales.

Habían pasado 5 minutos, solo eso, y Gelda se encontraba sollozando, intentando reprimir sus lágrimas. Escanor se encontraba preocupado, cuando fue turno de leer su poema, ella había comenzado a gimotear.

– La combinación de las palabras, su excelente toque melancólico y su bien manejo de rimas… Me cautivo… – Escanor se sonrojó por dicha declaración, que en gran parte era cierta. Gelda le había fascinado el poema, que era dedicado a Merlín, pero la verdad era que su sentir decayó repentinamente, llegando a la tristeza pura.

¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!

(1)

Esto no era normal, al principio creyó que todo el mundo estaba actuado raro pero ahora que había discutido con Zeldris, notó que ella era la rara. Sus emociones era demasiado inestables y muy fuertes, de estar feliz caía a tristeza, de ira a melancolía. Ella comprendía que esto no era lo usual.

Sola en la habitación que compartía con Zeldris en el castillo de Lionés, se dispuso a leer un libro que le había regalado Merlín con el fin de que se divirtiera un rato pues trataba de los conocimientos que los humanos tenían sobre los vampiros, que usualmente daba en el blanco y en otras era puras tonterías.

Pequeñas lágrimas viajaban por sus mejillas debido a la tristeza que sentía, su culpa no desaparecía. Intentó leer el séptimo capítulo del libro, reproducción, para calmarse y luego buscar a Zeldris para disculparse.

– Soy una tonta… – Murmuró Gelda a sí misma con desprecio. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer un poco hasta que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

"… _Los vampiros suelen convertir a los humanos en su propia raza debido a la facilidad de hacerlo, sin embargo, su principal razón es que son incapaces de lograr una procreación efectiva. El riesgo de un embarazo en vampiros es tan alto debido a que no influye físico sino también emocionalmente. Aquellos vampiros nacidos de otros vampiros, son considerados vampiros de sangre y solo se sabe que la familia real lo ha logrado con mejor rendimiento, ya que solo ellos pueden soportar ese nivel de sufrimiento… "_

Gelda se quedó pasmada ante aquel párrafo. Usualmente ella sabría si era falso o real, pero no estaba consciente de eso. Su padre la había educado de tal manera que pudiera soportar cualquier emoción o acción en contra de ella, pero nunca supo por qué… Hasta ahora. Sonrió nerviosamente mientras se tocaba el vientre, ella no podía estar embarazada… ¿O sí?

Asustada, se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar por la habitación inquieta, recordando un poco lo que había pasado hace días, semanas o, incluso, meses. Gelda vio que era de noche, conociéndolo, Zeldris no vendría a dormir por lo que tendría tiempo para asimilar la situación.

Recordó en pequeños hechos: desde hace meses que no le ha bajado, pensó que era por el estrés del reino que pronto asumiría a cargo; las emociones negativas y volubles habían apetecido y aumentaban con el paso de los días; en cierta medida a sentido una sensación extraña en ella, pero dio por hecho que era por la noticia del levantamiento de su reino, y, por último, su necesidad de beber sangre humana estaba aumentando.

– No… ¡No! – Exclamó preocupada por la gran posibilidad de estar embarazada. Entonces se acercó nuevamente al libro que había tirado para volverlo a leer.

"… _Muy pocas vampiros logran sobrevivir a esta experiencia y sí lo hacen, terminando suicidándose debido a todo el estrés que se acumuló. Se dice que pierden la capacidad de regeneración, por lo que son encerradas para evitar algún daño a su progenitor. "_

Gelda dejó el libro en la cómoda de su habitación y se acercó al closet, que abrió en busca de su daga. Arthur se la había regalado en su cumpleaños como protección al creer que ella era débil, hasta que la vio usando sus poderes de fuego. Sonrió ligeramente al encontrar el arma en una caja.

Con la daga en mano, regresó a la cama y tomó asiento. Estaba más tranquila, pero se sentía rara. Pues sentía la alegría de tener un hijo con la persona que más amaba y, al mismo tiempo, de caer en la locura y dolor de concebirlo. Gelda respiró profundamente, mientras levantaba la manga de su vestido, dejando a la vista su antebrazo.

– Solo un pequeño corte… – Murmuró tranquila, mientras realizaba dicha acción cerca de una vena. La sangre comenzó a fluir, manchando la cama y parte del suelo. No se curaba.

La sangre salía del corte sin impedimento alguno, dejando claro que ella no se estaba regenerando. Comenzó a sollozar de felicidad ante la imagen de un pequeño niño entre sus brazos, pero entonces recordó algo de su infancia.

Recordó como habían encerrado a la madre de Orlondi cuanto estaba embarazada, ella gritaba de ira y dolor, su mirada era cruel pero pérdida. En ese momento no entendía que había pasado, solo supo que murió después de dar a luz al vampiro. Las lágrimas llenas de emoción, se convirtieron en amargura. No tenía miedo de morir, sino de sufrir y lo que podría hacerle a Zeldris y sus amigos. Ella se convertiría en una loca y cruel vampiro, no quería eso.

– Tengo que relajarme…. – Se dijo a sí misma, abrazándose hasta que se dio cuenta que su herida seguía sin curarse. Había manchado toda la cama y parte del suelo. Se levantó y de acercó a la cómoda, buscando un par de vendas.

Mientras se curaba la herida, pensó en cómo le haría. Ella sabría que Zeldris la aceptaría, pero no quería verlo sufrir por su culpa. Su pequeño no tenía la culpa, incluso ya le comenzó a tomar cariño. Era culpa de ella, por no saberse controlar.

Tenía que relajarse. Tomó el libro y abrió el closet para sacar una capa oscura y larga, solo para terminar corriendo fuera de la habitación.

(2)

– ¿Estás bien, Zeldris? – Preguntó Meliodas preocupado por su hermano, que estaba frente a él tomando un poco de alcohol al igual que Ban.

El trío se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del castillo, disfrutando de un poco del alcohol. Solo ellos estaban porque las chicas y Gowther habían decidido hacer una pijamada y King se encontraba con Escanor, Arthur y Merlín la cocina.

– Hemos peleado, pero esta vez no le encuentro una razón. Era como si Gelda estuviera enojada con el mundo… Ella no es así. – Dijo Zeldris con preocupación, estaba enojado pero fuera de eso, su amada jamás se comportaría de esa manera.

– Pues a mí me pasa con Elaine, es una etapa en la relación. – Comentó Ban con compresión. Observó a Meliodas quedarse pensativo, y le dio curiosidad. – ¿Qué pasa, cap?

Meliodas sonrió ligeramente, aliviando un poco el ambiente. – Elizabeth ha estado de un humor cambiante, es raro porque ella no es así. Así que comprendo la situación que llevan ustedes, aunque la razón de Elizabeth es porque es por el embarazo.

– Pero solo será un mes y medio, esperase para los antojos. – Se burló Ban, provocándole una gran risa a Meliodas y una sonrisa a Zeldris. – Pronto tendremos a un mini capitán corriendo por los pasillos del castillo.

– Esperemos que no sea igual de destructor que este idiota. – Dijo Zeldris con burla, ganándose una mirada "molesta" de Meliodas y una gesto amigable de Ban. Pensó unos momentos antes de sonreír tranquilamente. – Hablaré con Gelda en la mañana y le diré que es lo que le molesta…

– ¡Esa es la actitud! – Palmeó Meliodas a Zeldris, mientras que Ban llenaba su tarro con más cerveza.

(3)

Gelda respiraba cansadamente, recorrer todo el viaje desde Lionés a donde fue alguna vez Edinburgh fue agotador. Miró al pobre caballo, éste había galopeado toda la noche. Lo acarició y lo abrazó con cariño, mientras seguían avanzado.

Sonrió con ánimo al ver que había llegado al lugar deseado, una colina con vista al antiguo reino. Un gran y viejo árbol se encontraba en dicho lugar. Se bajó del caballo y lo amarró en una rama del árbol.

– Gracias… – Le dijo Gelda con cariño al animal, de su bolsa de viaje, que estaba cargando el caballo, sacó un puño de zanahorias y las puso a sus patas. El caballo relinchó con ánimo para empezar a comerlas.

No solo sacó las zanahorias, sino que también el libro que le regaló Merlín y la capa. Tomó asiento cerca del árbol, donde se apoyó. Y miró con cariño el amanecer. Esta colina le traía dulces recuerdos de sus días en Edinburgh, pues fue Zeldris quien la trajo aquí.

Su primer abrazo, su primer beso y su primer amanecer fueron aquí con aquel pequeño demonio. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, posiblemente por la desvelada del viaje o por la pérdida de sangre, cual fuera de los casos, eso no le quitaba la alegría de estar en este lugar sagrado para ella. Gelda se mantuvo despierta para ver por completo el amanecer.

– Yo… Tengo sueño… – Murmuró agotaba mientras cerraba sus párpados por unos instantes, o eso es lo que ella creyó pues cuando los volvió a abrir vio que era tarde puesto que el sol estaba en su máximo punto.

Gracias lo frondoso del árbol y la capa que traía puesta, ella no resentía el sol. Pero su cuerpo le volvía a demandar descanso, por lo que incapaz de evitarlo, volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Una sacudida la despertó de golpe, un par de brazos la rodeaban. Confundida y desorientada visualizó algo oscuro frente a ella.

– ¡Maldición, Gelda! – Esa voz llena angustia la identificó rápidamente, era Zeldris. Viendo un poco mejor, observó que su amado estaba asustado y no dejaba de moverla para mantenerla despierta. También escuchaba su voz pero era incapaz de comprender lo que decía.

Aquella misma manera que la miraba, era peor que la vez que le mandaron a ejecutarla. Sus ojos oscuros cambiaban a un verde y regresaban a la normalidad, repetidamente. Incapaz de saber que estaba pasando, volvió a cerrar los ojos solo para abrirlos y darse cuenta de que era observaba por Merlín.

– Ayúdame a sostenerla mientras le doy esta medicina. – Dijo Merlín seria, mientras se acercaba con una botella.

Gelda se alejó de Escanor y Ban, quienes intentaban sostenerla. A lo lejos observó a Zeldris siendo consolado por Meliodas y Arthur, Diane y Elaine se encontraban animado a Elizabeth, que poseía una gran barriga pues posiblemente se sintiera mal por ser incapaz de ayudarla.

La mirada de preocupación de Zeldris atravesó su corazón, Gelda comenzó a sollozar. ¡Malditas emociones crueles y fuertes!

– ¡No! Espera… – Exclamó Gelda temerosa ante lo que aquel líquido le pudiera hacer a su bebé.

– Tienes fiebre y posiblemente te duela tu cuerpo, pues al parecer tienes un parásito en tu interior. – Dijo Merlín con cierta alegría, pues siempre había querido usar esta poción.

Sus palabras hicieron reaccionar a la vampiro, haciéndole recordar un fragmento del libro.

"… _Tal vez ésta es la razón por la cual los vampiros se creen superiores a los humanos. Ellos jamás sabrán lo que es sentir cariño porque son incapaces de sentirlo durante toda sus vida, incluso cuando son concebidos. Éstos lo hacen por el bien de su clan y no por gusto como los humanos. Solo son seres egoístas…"_

Ella era diferente, había sentido amor, se había entregado a éste tanto espiritual como físicamente. Ella sería una excelente madre, incluso si perdiera la cabeza, amaría a Zeldris y a su hijo con todo su ser. Merlín retrocedió al ver la mirada de enojo de Gelda, pues ella jamás la había visto en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

– ¡No le hables así a mi hijo! - Gritó Gelda con orgullo, provocando que Ban y Escanor se alejaran de ella sorprendidos y, a su vez, dejando estupefactos a todos los presentes en la habitación.

Gelda se dio vuelta y se acurrucó abrazando con protección a su vientre, mientras comenzaba a sollozar sin motivo alguno. Después de unos minutos en silencio, se estremeció al oír a Zeldris. – Pueden dejarnos solos.

Sus palabras tranquilas la relajaron, pero Gelda aun así se mantuvo en alerta. Podía oír como todos salían de la habitación sin oponerse, dejando por fin a la pareja sola al cerrarse la puerta.

No se inmutó cuando sintió el peso de Zeldris en la cama, ni cuando éste la jalo contra él, no siquiera cuando la estrecho entre sus brazos. Fue su mirada llena de alegría y preocupación que la hizo estremecerse. – ¿Todo bien?

Sus labios temblaron al intentar contestarle. – ¿No…?

– Estoy muy feliz de que voy a hacer padre… Pero no me gusto verte en ese estado tan deplorable. – Sus tranquilas palabras cautivaron a Gelda, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

– ¡Yo también! ¡Estoy feliz de tener un bebé pero tengo miedo de volverme loca y herir a las personas que me importan! – Exclamó torpemente, aun con lágrimas en sus mejillas sintió a Zeldris besarla con cariño.

– Gelda, te amo. Sería capaz de soportar cualquier cosa por ti… No te sientas culpable por lo que podrías hacer en un futuro porque no es tu culpa, es parte del instinto. – Intentó tranquilizarla, aun desconociendo a lo que todo refería con volverse loca. – Déjame estar a tu lado criando a nuestro bebé, cuidándote de todo peligro, incluso de ti misma.

– Zeldris… – Murmuró con cariño. – Sería un placer estar junto a ti… Lamento haberte hecho sufrir…

– Te amo… Y a mi hijo también. – Declaró Zeldris sinceramente, mientras besaba los labios de su amada Gelda. – Cuéntame todo lo que debo de saber sobre los vampiros y bebés…

– Sí… – Por fin Gelda sonrió con alegría, entregándose a Zeldris con amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por leer. Es una idea mezclada sobre los vampiros con esta pareja, un poco loca. Adoro ver a Zeldris en forma consoladora. Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**

 **Si tienen alguna idea para un one-shot, siéntanse libres de darla a conocer ;D**


	6. No tocar

_**Parejas secundarias: Melizabeth**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Género: Romance**_

 _ **Advertencia: Aparentemente ninguno**_

 **.**

 _Porque nadie tenía derecho de tocarla de esa manera._

 **.**

Era una noche normal en el bar, había mucha clientela por lo que en estos momentos Elizabeth era ayudada por Gowther, Diane y Gelda, Elaine ayudaba a Ban y a King a la cocina, y Meliodas junto Zeldris y Escanor atendían la barra y la preparación de bebidas. Hawk como siempre se encargaba de las sobras. Todo era muy tranquilo, a pesar de la gran multitud que había en el pequeño bar. Si seguían así, no tendrían que trabajar durante tres días.

Gelda mesereaba con alegría pues era su primera vez haciéndolo, Zeldris se había negado en que ella participara pero fue convencido por ella y Meliodas. La vampiro entregaba la comida y tarrones a las mesas del medio, por lo que podía ver a las demás como trabajaban y es ahí cuando notó a Elizabeth un poco pálida.

Entregó su orden y al ver que no había nadie que ocupara de su servicio, se acercó a Elizabeth, quien se encontraba en el pequeño pasillo de la taberna a los baños. – ¿Elizabeth?

– ¡Señorita Gelda! ¿Qué hace aquí? – Exclamó algo sorprendida para luego ponerse nerviosa y preocupada. – ¿Soy tan obvia?

– No, pero tengo mejor sentido sensorial que los humanos y demonios. ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Gelda algo preocupada por la cara y nerviosismo de Elizabeth, quien la miraba con incomodidad.

– Es un cliente, no deja de molestarme y ha intentado tocarme. Quiero manejarlo yo sola pues Meliodas y Diane han estado muy preocupados por mi bienestar y no quiero molestarlos. – Murmuró Elizabeth con amargura, podía usar sus poderes pero sería muy desventajoso para aquel humano. – Sé que debo decirle a Meliodas, pero…

– Yo me encargo. – Ofreció Gelda con una sonrisa, ella era buena manejando a las personas por lo que no habría problema. Elizabeth la miró con sorpresa y luego con preocupación. – No usaré mis poderes mentales sobre él, si eso te preocupa.

– No es eso, bueno sí, pero es solo que si algo malo pasa… – Susurró Elizabeth con algo de culpa, no quería que Gelda saliera mal en esta situación. – Creo que debo de decirle a Meliodas o al menos a Diane…

Gelda pensó que eso era lo correcto pero también entendía lo molesto que es depender de alguien, por lo que comprendía el sentir de Elizabeth. – Mira, yo atenderé esa mesa mientras vas con Diane a platicarle sobre el asunto.

Elizabeth sonrió ante aquella idea. – ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te debo una!

– No hay problema para eso estamos las amigas, ¿no? – Comentó Gelda con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, que contagió a Elizabeth. – Muy bien, hora de la acción.

Elizabeth y Gelda salieron del pasillo y regresaron al negocio. La princesa de Lionés le entregó a la vampiro la orden para aquel pervertido, dos tarrones de cerveza. Gelda caminó hasta aquella mesa, que era de las más alejadas de la barra, y observó a los tres hombres que estaban ahí. Uno era joven se veía algo nervioso, el otro era un anciano y el último, quien la miraba con perversión y lascivamente, era un adulto de mediana edad. Todos olían a alcohol, pero el que apestaba más era el de mediana edad.

– Aquí están sus órdenes. – Dijo Gelda amablemente mientras colocaba la cerveza en la mesa, podía sentir como aquel pervertido no quitaba su vista de sus piernas.

– Mu-muchas gracias, señorita. – Agradeció el más joven algo avergonzado por la hermosa mujer frente a él.

– Vaya, este lugar cuenta con las chicas más bellas que hay en el reino. – Dijo el anciano con un toque de humor, Gelda no pudo sentir malicia en sus palabras por lo que le sonrió amablemente. – También nos gustaría un especial de la casa, por favor.

– ¡Claro! ¿No desean algo más? – Dijo Gelda con una sonrisa hasta que sintió el deseo del señor de tocarla. Inmediatamente la vampiro tomó su mano antes de que pudiera tocarle su trasero. – Señor, lamento informarle que eso no es parte de nuestro menú.

El pervertido chilló ligeramente ante la fuerza de aquella chica, pensó que ella era más frágil, debido a su apariencia, que la otra mesera pero se equivocó. La miró con furia pero Gelda ni se inmutó. En voz baja, escupió. – ¡Suéltame, maldita perra!

Gelda lo miró sin mucho interés pero al final lo soltó, dejándolo adolorido de su muñeca. La vampiro observó las caras apenadas de los amigos del pervertido, como si estuvieran cansados de su actitud.

– Lo lamento, señorita. Él es otro cuando toma. – Se disculpó el anciano por las acciones del adulto, el más joven asintió avergonzado y con concordancia con el mayor. – También pedimos una disculpa con la otra joven.

– No se preocupe, simplemente manténgalo en orden y no habrá problema. – Dijo Gelda refiriéndose a Meliodas, pues si se enteraba que este tipo intentó tocar a Elizabeth estaría muerto.

Alegre de haber mantenido la situación bajo control, Gelda se retiró con una gran sonrisa. Caminó tan solo tres pasos cuando sintió un pequeño jalón para atrás y luego un fuerte golpe en su mejilla derecha. Desorientada, cayó al suelo mientras se sostenía su mejilla y parte de labio, que sangraba ligeramente.

El ambiente cálido del lugar cambió repentinamente a uno helado y hostil. Observó en tan solo unos segundos a Zeldris sosteniendo del cuello con su mano izquierda a aquel humano con unas ganas de asesinarlo, mientras que con la otra sostenía al mango de su espada pero ésta a su vez era detenida por Meliodas, quien no mostraba ninguna emoción. Todos los clientes miraron con miedo a aquella escena.

– ¡Gelda! – Escuchó a Elizabeth y Diane gritar con preocupación, la primera se acercó a ella para comenzar a curarla y la otra miraba con temor las acciones de ambos demonios.

– Estoy bien, gracias. – Intentó tranquilizar a Elizabeth, quien la miraba con tristeza y culpa. – Solo fue un golpe…

– Suéltame, Meliodas. – Murmuró Zeldris tan despacio, que hizo chillar al tipo que sujetaba del cuello. Debido al miedo, había perdido su estado de alcoholizado. – Voy a matarlo tan lentamente que deseará su muerte con mucho ánimo.

Sus palabras eran tan cortantes que algunos clientes dejaron dinero y se retiraron. Meliodas entendía el sentir de su hermano, pero no debía asesinar a nadie, menos enfrente de otros humanos. – No, sabes perfectamente que los demonios como nosotros somos aun mal vistos.

– ¡Él tocó a Gelda! – Alzó la voz con ira, mientras apretaba su agarre, asfixiando un poco al hombre que sostenía. – ¡Nadie tiene derecho de golpearla ni mucho menos tocarla! En especial un asqueroso e insignificante humano…

– Te dejaré lanzarlo fuera del bar. – Sugirió Meliodas a Zeldris, quien simplemente gruñó al no tener alternativa. Lo arrastró hasta la salida y lo lanzó con tanta fuerza que sobre voló el bosque que se encontraba cerca de la taberna. Los amigos del recién expulsado dejaron la paga en la mesa y se retiraron con miedo por la mirada penetrante del demonio de cabellos negros.

– Elizabeth, estoy bien. – Intentó Gelda calmar a la chica de cabellos plateados, quien murmuraba un montón de "Perdóname". Diane observó con algo de confusión a su mejor amiga por su inusual actitud.

Elizabeth fue interrumpida por el repentino chillido de Gelda al ser cargada por Zeldris, quien salió del bar con la chica en sus brazos por las escaleras. Meliodas de acercó a Elizabeth y la abrazó para tranquilizarla, luego le preguntaría que fue lo que pasó.

(n.n)

Gelda no dijo nada durante el viaje hasta su cuarto, que compartía con Zeldris. El dolor ya había pasado, gracias a Elizabeth pero la vergüenza no. Ella se sentía apenada por ser cargada por su amado por esa razón, protección.

– ¿Zeldris? – Murmuró su nombre con duda y algo de temor, ella le había dicho que estaría bien en la mesereada y justo en su primer día había sido golpeada. Se sentía avergonzada. Zeldris no mostró ninguna emoción, cerró y aseguró la puerta, preocupando a Gelda. Avanzó hasta la cama, donde se sentó aun con la vampiro en brazos. La sentó en su regazo.

– ¿Duele? – Preguntó con una tranquilidad, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura. Su cara reflejaba seriedad y preocupación por su dulce vampiro.

Gelda se sonrojó ante aquel nivel de atención de parte de Zeldris. – No… Sabes que soy una vampiro, puedo regenerar heridas. A parte Elizabeth me curó.

– Yo... – Y es ahí cuando comprendió que Zeldris se sentía mal consigo mismo y por ella, él no la había protegido. Ella sonrió suavemente mientras envolvía sus brazos en él y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del demonio.

– Está bien. Solo fue un pequeño golpe. No soy una débil vampiro. – Dijo Gelda con una pequeña sonrisa, sonrojando a Zeldris, quien la estrechó entre sus brazos en forma de protección.

– Lo sé. Eres muy fuerte y capaz de protegerte... – Murmuró serio con un tono de preocupación. Gelda tarareó con dulzura mientras sonreía ante el cálido abrazo de Zeldris. – Odio cuando te miran de esa forma y más cuando quieren tocarte. Nadie puede tocarte de esa manera, ni siquiera en sueños… Eres mía.

Gelda rió suavemente por el instinto de demonio de su amado que salió repentinamente, después de todo a él le encantaba tener todo bajo control. – ¿Mi pequeño demonio está enojado?

– Gelda. – Advirtió algo apenado ante la razón de ser llamado así. Zeldris se sorprendió al sentir a Gelda besarlo en los labios con dulzura pero rápido se recuperó y regresó el beso con la misma intensidad. – Te amo…

– Yo también te amo... – Murmuró Gelda, rompiendo el beso. Ella rió ligeramente ante el beso de Zeldris en su mejilla derecha. – Podemos regresar…

– No quiero. – En esos momentos Zeldris sonó como un niño enojado, trayéndole ternura a Gelda, quien lo miró con burla. – Ya he hecho mucho coraje el día de hoy.

– …O podemos quedarnos a dormir un poco. – Sin decir nada más, Gelda observó a Zeldris quitarle las zapatillas con cuidado y luego aventarlas descuidadamente lejos de la cama, causándole algo de gracia.

Aun sin soltarla, él comenzó a quitarse su calzado. Se adentró en la cama, donde ambos se acostaron aun abrazándose. Gelda jugó un poco con el cabello de Zeldris y éste se mantuvo serio pero con un gran sonrojo. ¡Como amaba a este demonio!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por leer. Adoro ver a Gelda siendo protegida o atendida por Zeldris y viceversa. ¡Como los adoro! Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


	7. Visitante

_Visitante_

 **.**

 **Parejas secundarias: Ninguna**

 **Rating: T**

 **Género: Romance, comedia, familia**

 **Advertencia: Ninguna**

 **.**

 _Al parecer no conocían muy bien a su hermano menor, pero iban a provechar esa oportunidad._

.

Zeldris miraba avergonzado su celular, lo que menos quería que pasara iba a ocurrir. Observó su habitación buscando algo fuera de lugar, cosa que era imposible. Toda la habitación estaba ordenada. Entonces suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Avanzó por su cuarto hasta salir de él. Miró el pasillo y gritó internamente.

Era un caos, Hawk estaba corriendo por el pasillo, que estaba sucio y llenó de lodo. Intentó controlar su ira, pero cuando siguió avanzando y encontró a sus hermanos, estalló.

– ¡Por un demonio! ¡¿Qué carajos le hicieron a la sala?! – Gritó Zeldris con furia en sus palabras y mirada.

Meliodas y Estarossa se quedaron congelados por el grito y mirada asesina que les dedicó su hermano menor. Ellos estaban jugando videojuegos en la televisión plana, pero rodeados de envolturas y cajas de comida chatarra. Había frituras en los sillones, en especial en el más grande donde estaban jugando. Hawk llegó de la cocina, donde podía verse humo saliendo de ella.

– Zeldris, tranquilo. – Dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa nerviosa. Su hermano menor usualmente tendía a molestarse mucho, pero era muy paciente. Sin embargo, cuando se enojaba era como un cruel verdugo. – Más al rato limpiamos.

– Así es, padre no estará por una semana. – Comentó Estarossa intentando relajar el ambiente.

– Quiero que limpien en este instante. – Dijo Zeldris con una voz muy seria, incomodando a sus hermanos. Al ver que iban a replicar, se le adelantó. – O le diré a padre que reprobaron sus matemáticas.

– ¡Zeldris, eso no es justo! – Exclamó Estarossa molesto.

Meliodas se levantó, dejando su control en el sillón y miró molesto a Zeldris. – No te atreverías.

– Pruébame. – Se enfrentó Zeldris sin titubear, sorprendiendo a Meliodas pues había usado su intimidación, que usualmente ya no usaba, y había fallado. – Tienen 20 minutos o de lo contrario se van olvidando de sus salidas con sus amigos.

Por primera vez, los hermanos mayores se encontraban bajo la orden del menor. Meliodas comenzó a limpiar la sala y Estarossa la cocina. Se sentían derrotados, pero lo que les llamaba la atención es que Zeldris estaba nervioso.

Zeldris subió por las escaleras para limpiar el desastre que hizo Hawk, dejando a sus hermanos a cargo de sus propios desastres. Meliodas al no ver u oír al chico de cabellos oscuros, habló. – Jamás me había hablado así.

– A mí sí. Pero que yo recuerdé, a él no le había molestado nuestro desorden. – Comentó Estarossa con curiosidad ante la urgencia de su hermano de que la casa estuviera limpia.

Habían pasado 25 minutos y la casa estaba ordenada y limpia, Meliodas y Estarossa estaban sentados en la sala. Habían tomado un rápido baño para relajarse del esfuerzo que habían hecho. Zeldris había salido a tirar la basura y comprar unas cosas para comer.

El sonido de la puerta molestó a Meliodas, al parecer Zeldris había olvidado llevar sus llaves. – Estarossa...

– No, ve tú. Yo limpie al monstruo que cocinaste. – Dijo el más alto, haciendo referencia a la pasta negra que tenía "vida" que Meliodas había cocinado en la mañana.

Resignado, Meliodas se levantó del sillón, dejando complacido a su hermano. Abrió la puerta molesto, porque Zeldris no solo los obligó a limpiar, sino también a bañarse y que dejaran de jugar videojuegos. – ¡¿No pudiste llevarte tus llaves?!

– Yo… – La suave y femenina voz, hizo que Meliodas reaccionara. Una hermosa chica, alta y de piel pálida, sorprendió y avergonzó al rubio.

– ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó Meliodas avergonzado por haberle gritado. Notó que ella lo veía con curiosidad y, además, de que llevaba una pequeña maleta.

– ¿Usted es Meliodas? – Preguntó la chica tranquilamente, confundiendo a Meliodas. Jamás en su vida la había visto. Al ver su rostro, la joven sonrió cálidamente. – No nos conocemos, pero si a su hermano Zeldris.

Ahora tenía sentido por qué Zeldris había querido la casa limpia. – ¿Vienes a verlo? – Preguntó Meliodas, ella asintió. – Por favor, pasa.

Meliodas observó como la chica pasaba con ánimo, se veía que era muy tranquila. Cuando llegaron a la sala, Estarossa notó a la recién llegada. – No te recuerdo… ¿Le hice algo a tu amiga? ¿O nos hemos acostado?

Meliodas golpeó su rostro ante las ocurrencias de su hermano. Observó como la chica se sonrojaba y lo miraba avergonzada. – No, jamás te había visto... Lamento mis modales, soy Gelda Vampire. Vengo a ver a Zeldris.

Ambos chicos miraban con curiosidad a la chica. Meliodas la invitó a sentarse en el sillón mediano, mientras que él tomo asiento junto a Estarossa. El rubio rápidamente fue a la cocina con un bol llenó de pan, ofreciéndole a Gelda. – Puedes tomar lo que gustes… Creo que ya sabes quién es él, ¿no?

– ¿Estarossa? – Dijo Gelda un poco insegura pero el nombrado sonrió, dándole confianza a la chica. Tomó una dona del bol. – Lamento por molestarlos.

– No, no... Es que no estamos acostumbrados a recibir visitas de amigos, en especial, amigas de Zeldris. – Comentó Meliodas con una sonrisa, al parecer su hermano ya estaba madurando. – De hecho, eres la primera chica que lo visita.

Gelda se sonrojó ligeramente, pero debido a su tez pálida, éste se notaba fácilmente. Ver a la chica feliz, le entró más curiosidad a Estarossa. Observó que ella vestía un casual pero fino vestido, dejando claro su buena figura. – Oye, ¿tienes novio?

Ante la pregunta tan inesperada y esperada para Gelda y Meliodas, respectivamente, ambos lo miraron con incomodidad. La chica jugó un poco con la dona dudando en hablar pero al final se decidió. – Sí, tengo novio... Él es su hermano, es Zeldris.

Meliodas dejó caer la pieza de pan que había tomado, mientras que Estarossa se empezó a atragantar con uno. Gelda dejó su maleta en el suelo y la dona en el bol y corrió a auxiliar al más alto. Pero Meliodas fue más rápido, golpeándolo en su espalda y logrando que escupiera el pan.

– Iré por un vaso de agua, ¿puedes cuidarlo? – Gelda asintió y Meliodas se apresuró por ir un poco de agua para su hermano.

Después de que todo se tranquilizara los tres estaban en la sala, viéndose con atención, al menos los dos chicos. Gelda los observaba sin mucho cuidado, pues pensaba que era normal que la miraran así.

– Así que eres novia de Zeldris… ¿Desde cuándo? – Cuestionó Meliodas, jamás pensó que su hermano menor le ganara en conseguir una novia. – Claro, si se puede saber.

– Un año. – Comentó tranquilamente, pero para los chicos fue un gran descubrimiento. Al ver las caras de sus "cuñados", ella preguntó. – ¿Es mucho tiempo?

– No, bueno sí… No sabíamos que Zeldris tenía novia. – Dijo Estarossa, intentando asimilar la noticia. – Pensamos que era asexual.

Gelda se sorprendió ante la creencia de los hermanos de su novio para luego reír tiernamente. Meliodas observó con curiosidad la chica, ella se veía muy bien para su hermano y era muy educada. Debía darle una charla incómoda a su hermano por castigo de no decirle que tenía novia. – Creo que lo correcto será presentarnos, aunque ya nos conozcamos. Soy Meliodas Demon, hermano mayor de Zeldris. Tengo 17 años y estudio en la escuela de Lionés.

– Estarossa, soy un año mayor que Zeldris y uno menor que Meliodas. Soy el más alto de los tres. Estudio junto a Zeldris en la escuela de Camelot. – Comentó el chico de cabellos plateados.

Gelda sonrió tranquilamente, pues ya sabía eso pero le resultó amable de su parte que se presentaran. – Soy Gelda Vampire, soy novia de Zeldris. Actualmente estoy estudiando en la facultad de administración de la universidad de Lionés.

– _¡¿Universidad?!_ – Pensaron los chicos.

– Tengo 18 años. – Dijo Gelda algo tímida al ver sus rostros de sorpresa.

– Te ves tan joven, creí que eras de su edad. Eres más grande que yo. – Dijo Meliodas sinceramente. – Me sorprende que Zeldris salga con alguien mayor.

– O con alguien. – Meliodas miró a Estarossa, callándolo al instante.

Gelda rió ligeramente. – Zeldris dice que ustedes siempre se pelean cada minuto, al parecer es cierto.

Sonrojados, recuerdan que deben hacer pagar a Zeldris. – ¿Qué está pasando…? ¡¿Gelda?!

– Zeldris, hola. – Dijo Gelda animada a su pareja. Éste fue recibido por las miradas pícaras de sus hermanos, incomodándolo. La chica se acercó a Zeldris y lo abrazó con cariño, siendo recibida de la misma forma.

Meliodas y Estarossa se quedaron en shock al ver a su hermano menor sonreír de esa manera tan cariñosa y amable. – ¿Ellos te molestaron?

– No, fueron muy amables conmigo. – Dijo alegremente, mientras le daba un pequeño y tierno beso en la mejilla. – Así que… ¿No tienes novia?

Zeldris miró a sus hermanos con molestia, pero ellos simplemente sonrieron. – No les dije porque sabían que iban a estar molestándome.

– Espero no ser de mucha molestia… ¿Ellos lo saben? – Le preguntó curiosa a su amado, quien negó con un movimiento. Gelda observó a los hermanos con pena, pues no quería incomodarlos.

– Gelda se va a quedar con nosotros un par de días, no tiene un lugar en donde quedarse. ¿Creen que haya problema? – Dijo Zeldris algo serio, como si deseara que aceptaran a su novia. Después de todo, él no podía dejarla dormir en un hotel si podía darle un lugar para descansar.

– Por supuesto que no. De hecho, nos gustaría conocerla mejor. – Comentó Meliodas con una gran sonrisa.

– No me gusta esa sonrisa… – Murmuró Zeldris con precaución y observó a Meliodas sonreírle a Estarossa, quien le regresó el gesto. El más alto salió de la sala hacía arriba a uno de los cuartos.

– Zeldris, sé un buen novio y sube las cosas de Gelda a la habitación de visitas… A no ser que quieras aprovechar el tiempo y dormir con ella. – Dijo Meliodas con un toque malicioso y burlesco, causándole pena y molestia a Zeldris, quien lo golpeó en su brazo.

Gelda parpadeó algo avergonzada pero luego rió ante las palabras de su cuñado. Observó a Zeldris tomar su maleta y subir con ella por las escaleras. – Ahorita vengo.

– ¿Qué tal si tomas asiento? Me gustaría enseñarte algo… Aparte, me gustaría preguntarte unas cosas, si no es mucha molestia. – Gelda atraída por las palabras de Meliodas tomó asiento en el gran sillón. Observó al rubio sentarse junto a ella y Estarossa del otro lado, asustándola al no sentir su presencia. Sus sonrisas llenó de curiosidad a la chica.

– Te va encantar… – Murmuró Estarossa mientras colocaba un gran libro en la pequeña mesa. Era grande y café, poseía unas palabras en su portada. Éstas eran "Infancia de Zeldris".

Mientras tanto, Zeldris murmuraba maldiciones a su hermano. Cuando llegó a la puerta de invitados, se adentró y observó que todo estuviera limpio y en su lugar. Dejó la maleta en la gran cama y se detuvo abruptamente. Sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

– ¡Esos idiotas! – Masculló Zeldris asustado y molesto mientras corría a la sala para evitar perder su dignidad frente a su amada. – ¡Ya me las pagarán!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por leer. Este capítulo ya estaba desde hace tiempo, solo faltaba subirlo. Adoro ver a Zeldris en forma avergonzada. Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


	8. Destino

_Destino_

 **.**

 **Parejas secundarias: Kiane, Melizabeth**

 **Rating: K**

 **Género: Romance, drama**

 **Advertencia: No es un one-shot, es un drabble**

 **.**

 _El destino es muy caprichoso._

.

Zeldris odiaba lo dulce, ya fuera en objetos, actitud o comida, también le molestaba lo inusual y dócil. Él era alguien que le encantaba lo salado, lo energético o ácido. Por ello le encanta la caza de dragones, algunas peleas y que todo se lleve a cabo según lo planeado. Así era él…

Bueno, eso fue hasta que el destino hizo que conociera a Gelda pues ella era todo lo que el odiaba. Su presencia lo hacía sentir de manera extraña, que de cierta manera le agradaba ese inusual sentir. Ella era dócil pero no significaba que se dejaría doblegar ante nadie. Gracias a ella, no podía seguir las reglas porque ella era ahora su ley.

Amaba la manera tan delicada con que lo abrazaba, como si creyera que era una ilusión a punto de desaparecer. Su suave risa y su tranquila mirada.

– Otra vez estás haciendo esa cara… – Rió Gelda suavemente, mientras se balanceaba con delicadeza sobre un tronco grande y seco.

Zeldris no dijo nada, solo la observó con detalle, sin perderse algún movimiento o facciones que su hermoso rostro hacía. Él aún no comprendía como una dama como ella se había enamorado de él, un príncipe demonio. Gelda observó al chico sonrojarse y eso fue suficiente para ella.

Pero al prestarle tanta atención al demonio, Gelda tropezó y cayó. Sin embargo, jamás tocó el suelo pues Zeldris fue más rápido y la atrapó.

– ¡¿Estás bien?! – Exclamó preocupado por el estado de Gelda. Ella sonrió mientras le regalaba pequeños besos en las mejillas, provocándole un gran sonrojo a su amado. – Gelda, es en serio.

– Sí, estoy bien. Estando a tú lado, nada malo me pasará. – Zeldris asintió con una sonrisa ante la confianza que la vampiro le otorgaba sin duda alguna y él se encargaría de velar por su bienestar.

– Así será… – Dijo Zeldris, sellando sus palabras con un tierno beso en sus labios.

Lástima que al destino le encantara jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por leer. ¡Tenía que escribir algo de esta pareja! Adoré el capítulo del manga, tanto que escribí este pequeño y simple drabble. Y me inspiró para futuros proyectos.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


	9. Recreo

_**Parejas secundarias: Ninguna**_  
 _ **Rating: K**_  
 _ **Género: Romance**_  
 _ **Advertencia: Intento de Fluff (?)**_ **, Universo Alterno**

 _._  
 _Los niños adoran la lectura, ¿no?_  
 _._

Los niños traviesos corrían con emoción en el parque de juegos del patio de la escuela primaria del pueblo. Entre los niños se podían diferenciarse toda clase de características físicas; unos altos, otros bajos, y de una gran variedad de rasgos. Y eso no les impedía jugar entre sí... Pero si otras cosas.

— Lo siento, Zeldris. — Dijo un niño rubio de unos 8 años a otro ligeramente más joven de cabellos negros. — Eres muy pequeño para jugar con nosotros.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Meliodas, solo me ganas con un año! – Exclamó molesto Zeldris, mientras veía a su hermano sonreírle con nervios, como si hubiera sido atrapado.

El pequeño Zeldris solo quería jugar con su hermano y su pandilla de los siete niños malos… Era un nombre raro, aparentemente luego lo iban a cambiar para que sonara más rudo. La niña de las coletas comenzó a jalar a Meliodas junto a un grupo de cinco niños.

— Lo siento, Zeldris. No quiero que por nuestra culpa te metas en problema. — Comentó Meliodas antes de dejarse llevar por aquella niña, dejando solo a su pequeño hermano.

Zeldris bufo molesto. Él tenía sus amigos pero siendo sincero, ellos eran algo raros... Más que los amigos de su hermano. Observó molestia a todos los niños que jugaban al su alrededor. Maldijo llevar el apellido Demon, todo aquel que lo escuchaba salía corriendo o lo miraba con cierta incomodidad. No por nada su padre era considerado como el "Rey Demonio" en el pueblo.

— Tonto Meliodas... Tonto apellido Demon… — Y así, Zeldris empezó a murmurar maldiciones mientras caminaba a uno de los árboles del gran patio. Tomó asiento en una de las grandes raíces de la planta y se dedicó a ver a los niños jugar sin restricción alguna.

Cuando se le había bajado lo malhumorado, notó cerca de él, un metro cuando mucho, a una linda niña de cabellos claros y trenzados leer un libro de fantasía. Zeldris se sorprendió ante lo linda que era esa jovencita, que se veía algo mayor que él como dos años.

Como si hubiera sentido que era observada, la niña volteó y se encontró con la mirada de Zeldris, quien rápido apartó sus ojos de ella. Pero todo fue opacado por un balón que voló a toda velocidad cerca del par de niños, sorprendiéndolos. La niña en su susto arrojó el libro, cayendo en una de las ramas del árbol.

— ¡Lo siento! — Exclamó el dueño del balón, quien tan rápido se acercó por la pelota se alejó de ellos.

Zeldris miraba con curiosidad a la niña, quien se había puesto triste al ver que su libro estaba atascado. Comenzó a lanzar piedras pero no lograba darle. El niño de cabellos oscuros se acercó a ella con tranquilidad, llamándole la atención.

— ¿No puede bajarlo? — Cuestionó Zeldris, intentado conocer el carácter de la niña, que por su apariencia se veía fina. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, sin quitar de su rostro su expresión de tristeza. — Yo lo puedo bajar, si usted lo desea.

— ¡¿En serio…?! Pero es muy alto. — Comentó la niña, mostrándose preocupada al ver que Zeldris había comenzado a escalar el árbol.

— Será fácil... Solo observe. — Con gran habilidad, Zeldris comenzó a subir el árbol. La pequeña niña observaba con emoción y, a su vez, preocupación. Pero en tan solo unos 5 minutos, él estaba frente a ella, entregándole el libro algo sucio.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — Exclamó con alegría y alivio, sonrojando a Zeldris ante la linda sonrisa que le regaló. — Mucho gusto, soy Gelda.

— Yo soy Zeldris. Estoy en primero. ¿Y usted? — Preguntó Zeldris con cierta curiosidad, Gelda tomó asiento en el pasto. Él imitó su acción.

— Yo estoy en tercero. Para ser alguien de primero eres muy educado... ¡Me agradas! — Comentó Gelda con tranquilidad, ignorando que había logrado poner nervioso a Zeldris. — Puedes hablarme de "tú". No hay que ser tan formales.

— Sí... Me lo dicen a menudo… — Dijo Zeldris algo pensativo, ésta era la primera vez que se lo decían tan amablemente. Usualmente él era serio, pero por alguna razón él quería seguir hablando con esa niña. — ¿Te molestaría si me quedo contigo lo poco que queda el recreo o preferías continuar con tu lectura?

Gelda lo miró unos momentos para sonreírle, ese niño tenía algo que le atraía. — Claro. Podemos hablar para pasar el rato, mi lectura la puedo continuar en casa…

— ¡Genial! — Exclamó Zeldris con emoción mientras se acercaba a ella para poder platicar. — Me gustan las historias de caballeros... ¡En especial si hay demonios y vampiros!

Al ver que Gelda lo miraba con sorpresa, Zeldris se maldijo internamente. Sus gustos eran algo "inadecuados" para alguien de su edad, se lo habían dicho sus amigos y tal vez su hermano. Su padrino, Cusack, estaba orgulloso de que él fuera muy maduro para su edad.

Siempre su apellido, su formalidad y sus gustos les dificultaba hacer amistades con niños. — _Rayos, ella pensará que soy raro._

— ¡A mí también! — Le sonrió Gelda con entusiasmo a Zeldris, quien se sonrojó ante la repentina cercanía de la niña pues ella se acercó a él con el fin de mostrarle su libro. — El libro que estoy leyendo trata de eso…

Zeldris le regresó la sonrisa a Gelda, quien notó que él tenía una linda sonrisa. — ¡¿En serio?! Yo aún no sé leer, pero Cusack me lee unos cuantos libros...

— ¡Como el Rey Arturo o los siete pecados capital! — Zeldris asintió con emoción, provocando alegría a Gelda de conocer a otro interesado en la lectura. — Eso es genial, de hecho podría leerte el libro que tengo. Claro, si gustas.

— ¡Me encantaría! — Exclamó Zeldris emocionado. Gelda alegre, se acomodó de tal manera le pudiera enseñar las ilustraciones del libro. Y como si el tiempo había pasado en un parpadeo, el timbre del fin de recreo sonó, decepcionado a los dos niños. — Oh, ya se acabó el tiempo… ¡Y nos habíamos quedado en la mejor parte!

— Sí… — Murmuró Gelda algo triste mientras se levantaba y sacudía su falda escolar.

— ¡Mañana podemos continuar! — Gelda miró a Zeldris con un pequeño sonrojo, este niño le daba ternura. Ella asintió sonriéndole. — ¿En el mismo lugar?

— ¡Sí! Mañana traeré una manta para sentarnos cómodamente. — Comentó Gelda mientras abrazaba al libro con alegría. Ambos niños se adentraron de la escuela para después despedirse y dirigirse a sus respectivos salones. Cada uno tenía una pensamiento en su mente.

— _Ella es muy linda… ¡Le diré a Cusack que me prepare algo para comer con ella!_ —

— _Es muy lindo… ¡Le enseñaré a leer para que los dos podamos intercambiar libros!_ —

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **N/A: Hola a todos. ¡Gracias por leer y que tenga un buen día!**


	10. Espera

_**Parejas secundarias: Melizabeth**_  
 _ **Rating: T**_  
 _ **Género: Romance, Drama**_  
 _ **Advertencia: Temas**_ **delicados, Universo Alterno.**

 _._  
 _La espera es larga pero la recompensa es gratificante... ¿No?_  
 _._

Era un bello día en la ciudad de Lionés, había mucho tráfico y un gran bullicio; las personas andaban de un lado a otro, niños jugando, adultos amargados y ancianos disfrutando su tiempo se vida. Uno de los lugares "más" calmados de la ciudad era el hospital de Lionés.

Elizabeth corría de un lado a otro, atiendendo a los pacientes que requerían su presencia o necesitaban apoyo en alguna indicación. Después de un gran aglomeración en el hospital, por fin tomó un pequeño descanso. Ella sonrió al ver que faltaba poco por salir de su trabajo pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver que eran exactamente las 4:50 de la tarde.

— Elaine. Iré a hacer una visita al paciente de la habitación 411. — Se acercó Elizabeth a su compañera y amiga, quien estaba archivando unos papeles. La pequeña rubia sonrió con melancolía, dejando a la chica de cabellos plateados satisfecha.

Y así, Elizabeth avanzó por los pasillos del gran hospital, no sin antes preparar un té y una pequeña bolsa de galletas. La chica tomó el ascensor y presionó el número 4. Mientras subía, pensó en su prometido, Meliodas, quien había estado preocupado por la salud de su hermano menor, Zeldris.

El elevador se detuvo y ella salió de éste para caminar hasta la puerta que decía "411". Con nervios, abrió lentamente la puerta aunque en realidad ella había hecho cientos de veces esa rutina, que consistía en tomar un bocadillo y llevarlo a esa habitación.

— Buenas tardes, Elizabeth. — Dijo una voz masculina algo cansada pero firme. La mencionada sonrió adentrándose a la habitación.

En ella se encontraba el hermano de su prometido, Zeldris, con un libro en una de sus manos y la otra sosteniendo la mano del paciente de aquella habitación. Elizabeth intentó sonreír pero siempre que llegaba aquí, le era imposible y eso era porque podía sentir una atmósfera llena de sentimientos tristes en ella.

Zeldris se encontraba sentado al lado de la camilla, donde una linda y joven señorita descansaba tranquilamente. Había cables y tubos conectados a ella, dándole un toque de dolor aunque ella estuviera con los ojos cerrados.

— Buenas tardes, Zeldris... — Es todo lo que dijo Elizabeth, mientras le entregaba el té con las galletas. Él colocó el libro en su regazo y tomó las galletas para dejarlas ahí mismo también, y después el té; todo sin soltar la mano de la paciente. — Gelda… ¿No hay respuesta?

– Gracias…Y no... — Aunque la respuesta fue corta, no era cortante. Elizabeth miró con tristeza la actual condición de Gelda, la prometida de Zeldris.

Sin nada que más hacer ella se retiró, no sin antes despedirse de Zeldris. Elizabeth sintió tanta tristeza de ellos dos, pues habían sufrido tanto. Salió de la habitación mientras sentía como sus mejillas eran empapadas por sus lágrimas.

(I)

— Elizabeth me trajo té de nuevo… — Comentó Zeldris con cierta gracia, la prometida de su hermano era muy amable. Observó con tranquilidad al rostro de su mujer, quien seguía igual que siempre, hermosa ante sus ojos. — Aunque yo no tengo mucha hambre… Lo comeré porque es pecado tirar la comida… ¿Verdad?

Zeldris intentó no romperse, no otra vez. Apretó la mano de Gelda, quien ni se inmutó ante aquel ligera presión. Inútilmente intentó detener a las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos verdes oscuros. Y así, comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Había pasado como 3 años y aún no se acostumbraba, y jamás lo haría, a ver en ese estado a su adorada Gelda. Él sería tan feliz si ella le sonriera… Que le hablara dulcemente, como siempre lo hacía… Le cantara y le dijera "Te amo" cada vez que se despertaban o dormían.

Pero no, ella no daba señales. Ella realmente se había ido, como ella escrito. Esto había era culpa de su padre… Y suya. Sin tan sólo el no se hubiera cegado por la manipulación de su progenitor. Gelda estaría a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas como un pareja recién casada.

– _Deberías dejarla ir…_ — Mencionó Cusack, lo decía por su bien. Esta situación se lo estaba comiendo vivo. Su familia, incluso su padre quien se había arrepentido, estaban preocupados por su salud tanto física como mental.

— _Es mi culpa…_ — Él sabía que para Gelda, era su todo, así como ella lo era para él. Zeldris le había pedido que rompieran el compromiso, su padre le había visto ver que esa chica sólo lo quería por dinero... Y no lo era, ella lo quería porque era él, solo Zeldris sin apellido ni estatus social. — Por favor, despierta…

Ella aceptó porque era para el bien de él pero regresar a su hogar, era como ir a una prisión, más tristeza y falta de amor, por qué jamás encontraría a alguien como Zeldris, Gelda tomó la decisión de acabar con su vida. Pero ella falló y ahora había entrado en un estado de coma y dejado a su ex-prometido con el corazón roto.

El té y las galletas desaparecieron, y Zeldris apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Gelda. Pasaron media hora y suspiró con tranquilidad, mientras acomodaba la silla en su lugar y dejaba el libro en un mueble. Pronto se acabaría la hora de visitas y él sería corrido, pero las enfermeras ya lo conocían pues Zeldris siempre venía.

Tomó su maletín y se acercó a Gelda para darle un beso en la frente con dulzura. La miró unos instantes antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a su amada en paz.

Desde su internación en el hospital, Zeldris había estado visitándola cada día. Leyéndole, platicando e incluso durmiendo en su regazo, esperando a que ella despertara. Él la esperaría por toda su vida con tan solo decirle una vez más que la ama, y ver nuevamente su sonrisa para perderse en ella.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **N/A: Hola a todos. Este capítulo AU, está inspirado en cuando Zeldris sella a los vampiros, Gelda pierde las ganas de vivir, etc., pero otra versión. Creo que me quedo muy sad, pero me gusto escribir este capítulo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


	11. Fuga

_**Parejas secundarias: Ninguna**_  
 _ **Rating: K+**_  
 _ **Género: Romance, drama**_  
 _ **Advertencia: Universo Alterno**_

.  
 _Ellos serían libres._  
 _._

— ¡Ella solo te está usando! ¡Zeldris abre tus malditos ojos! — Exclamó su padre con ira. Su segundo hijo iba a cometer el mismo error que el primero, él no lo iba a permitir.

— Callate, ella me ama. — Fue lo único que le gritó Zeldris a su padre mientras tomaba su maleta. A lo lejos, estaban Cusack y Chandler viendo con ligera preocupación. Era el segundo hijo que hacía lo mismo, se iban detrás de una mujerzuela.

Meliodas lo dejó todo por una chica que al final lo vino abandonando al enterarse que el había dejado todo por ella. Él jamas volvió a ser el mismo. Zeldris estaba siguiendo sus mismo pasos al irse con aquella chica de dudosa reputación. Cusack era el que más resentía su partida, pues era como un hijo para él.

— Ten en cuenta que si sales por esa puerta, no serás bienvenido de nuevo a esta casa. — Habló el anciano con orgullo.

En vez de sentirse triste o indignado, Zeldris le sonrió con orgullo. — Nunca fui bienvenido en esta casa.

Sin darle tiempo de contestar, Zeldris salió de la casa, cerrando tras sí la puerta con fuerza. El joven de 18 años caminó por las oscuras calles con cierto temor por el futuro que le depararía. Su hermano le había dicho que no cometiera sus mismos errores y su padrino le advirtió que esa chica no era lo adecuado para su estatus, era la hija de un codicioso empresario.

– Gelda es diferente… Ella y su familia me aceptarán… ¿Verdad? — Llegó a un parque de la gran ciudad a meditar un poco y reflexionar si lo que hizo fue lo correcto.

Él había dejado a su familia porque no soportaba la presión de su padre, sus constantes comparación de su hermano mayor, tanto buenos como malos acciones. Zeldris siempre supo que era una sombra de Meliodas… Hasta que conoció a Gelda.

— Ella jamás me daría la espalda. — Dijo Zeldris convencido, mientras sentía el viento frío contra su rostro. — Aunque fue un poco apresurado…

Le había dicho una noche anterior que él dejaría su casa para estar con ella sin presión de su padre… Ella no le había contestado desde ese mensaje. Zeldris tomó asiento en unos columpios mientras intentaba buscaba las fuerzas para marcarle a Gelda. Aunque él le dijo que se vieran en este lugar, no había presencia de la chica.

Con celular en mano, éste sonó. Era una llamada de Meliodas. De seguro Cusack le suplicó que él hablara con Zeldris. — Gracias, pero mi decisión es definitiva.

Suspiró antes de contestar, la voz seria de Meliodas no sorprendió a Zeldris. — _Pero qué tonterías estás haciendo. Regresa a la casa y pídele perdón a nuestro padre. Posiblemente te perdone… No como a mí._

— No, ya tomé mi decisión y no pienso dar vuelta atrás. — Habló Zeldris serio, oyó a Meliodas soltar un bufido de molestia. — Sé que estás preocupado, pero sé que estoy tomando la decisión correcta. Ella es con quien deseo pasar mi vida.

— _Ella te abandonara al darse cuenta que solo eres un chico sin dinero ni futuro asegurado._ — Comentó Meliodas con ligera suplica, no quería que su hermano hiciera los mismos errores que él. Supongo que tendría que ser más duro. — _Si esto falla, olvidate de mi ayuda. Yo te lo advertí, regresa a casa._

— Que tengas una buena noche, Meliodas. — Colgó Zeldris ante su última advertencia. El chico suspiró con cansancio. — Y si esto no funciona…

El mensaje sonó, pero era un mensaje. Era de Gelda. Con el corazón palpitando frenéticamente, reunió el valor para abrirlo.

— _Mi padre negó mi relación contigo, lo siento. No quiere saber nada de ti._ — Un vuelco al corazón sintió al ver su mensaje. Ellos tenían razón… Justo en ese momento volvió a recibir otro mensaje. — _¿Crees que haya problema si sólo somos tú y yo?_

Zeldris abrió sus ojos ante el segundo mensaje, escuchó un par de pasos detrás de él. Se levantó y volteó, llevándose una grata sorpresa. Era Gelda, vistiendo un abrigo y cargando una maleta.

Corrió hacia ella para abrazarla con alegría y mucho cariño, Gelda soltó su maleta para corresponderle. Zeldris la levantó con entusiasmo para luego comenzar a llorar en sus brazos.

— Zeldris, no llores… — Dijo Gelda con culpa.

— Gracias… No sabes la alegría que me da que tú estés aquí, a mi lado… — Gelda sonrió con tranquilidad mientras besaba su frente para calmarlo. — Por un momento… Creí que me dejarías…

— Te amo, Zeldris. ¡Te amo! — Ella sonrió con dulzura mientras le daba besos en su rostro, él simplemente asentía. — Yo solo te amo a ti, no al hijo del señor Demon, no al mejor estudiante de la escuela… A ti, solo Zeldris.

— Yo también… — Zeldris tomó la mano de Gelda y su maleta para acercarse a la suya. — Nadie nos dirá como vivir. Solo seremos tú y yo.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? — Dijo Gelda con un poco de culpa, ella no era nadie pero él tenía un futuro brillante. — Zeldris, eres mejor que esto. Tú puedes llegar a lo más alto…

— Llegaré a lo más alto, pero quiero que eso ocurra a tu lado. — Sonrió Zeldris determinado, Gelda soltó un par de lágrimas mientras asentía y tomaba su maleta. Ambos harían su propio destino, ellos serían los que tomarían las riendas de su futuro.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **N/A: Hola a todos, hace mucho que no subía un capítulo. Al final solo quería subir algo, pues tengo mucho sobre esta pareja pero incompletos, por eso éste es muy corto pues no sé cómo terminarlo, así que lo dejé muy abierto.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un bonito día!**


	12. Hacia a ti

_**Parejas secundarias: Ninguna**_  
 _ **Rating: T**_  
 _ **Género: Romance, drama, leve violencia.**_  
 _ **Advertencia: Universo Alterno, un poco Ooc, One-shot muy largo.**_

.  
 _Ella lo esperó, pero al final decidió ir por él._  
.

\- ¡Largate, no quiero ver tu presencia! - Exclamó Izraf, vizconde de la familia Vampire, a su pequeña hija, Gelda. La pequeña niña simplemente hizo una reverencia para salir corriendo de la oficina.

Gelda caminó por los pasillos de la mansión pensando en lo que acababa de pasar... Ella solo le había pedido jugar con él o su prima, quien estaba ocupada con sus estudios, o eso le había dicho. Nadie en este lugar le interesaba estar con ella.

Algo herida, Gelda se dirigió a la cocina donde tomó un pequeña canasta con bocadillos que había tomado sin permiso. Decidida de divertirse, la pequeña niña salió sin problema de la mansión y decidió aventurarse por el bosque.

Se detuvo por unos momentos al ver la cerca que delimitaba su jardín. - _No debes ir más allá de la cerca, sino los demonios te comerán. -_ Le había dicho su niñera, pero a Gelda le entró la curiosidad y pensó que no habría problema pues nadie la buscaría si se perdía por unas horas.

Con canasta en mano, Gelda brincó la cerca y se adentró por el profundo bosque. Después de 45 minutos, la pequeña suspiró algo preocupada. - Es oficial, estoy perdida.

La niña se sintió triste. Su familia no la buscaría hasta que hayan pasado dos días, a ellos no les preocupaba su presencia. Gelda comenzó a pensar en qué hacer para regresar a casa mientras abría su canasta y sacaba un pan para tranquilizarse, cuando escuchó un ruido.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! - Exclamó algo asustada, pues pensó que esto se merecía ella por ser una mala niña. Gelda simplemente comenzó a comer su pan, después de todo moriría por su tonto sentido de "diversión ".

\- ¡Te tengo! - De un arbusto, sale un niño con espada en mano. El chico era más pequeño que Gelda, su apariencia era muy tierna... Al menos eso pensaba la niña.

El niño de cabellos negros y ojos verdes la miraba con sorpresa por dos razones. Una, no pensaba encontrar a una persona por estas áreas. Dos, era la niña más linda que había visto en su vida. Él, Zeldris, no creía ver a una humana comer una pieza de pan con mucho ánimo.

Gelda algo confundida, sacó otra pieza de pan y se la aventó. Zeldris lo tomó para mirarlo con sorpresa. - Oye, sabes qué... ¿Dónde se fue?

Gelda había aprovechado su distracción para correr por su vida. La niña no sabía que hacer, por lo que pensó que huir sería buena idea. Corría como podía, pues las ramas no eran de gran ayuda hasta que tropezó y cayó contra el suelo.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Zeldris con preocupación. Gelda al ver su rostro, se sintió como una tonta. Él llevaba su canasta y le tendía la mano con atención a ella.

\- Pensé... Pensé que me lastimarías... - Dijo Gelda un poco temerosa al tomar su mano, fijó su mirada en la espada que se encuentraba en su funda. - Yo...

\- Lo siento. Ver a alguien apuntándote con una espada no es muy grato... - Comentó Zeldris con vergüenza. Gelda al ver que el niño estaba apenado, ella sonrió y le dio un abrazo en forma de agradecimiento.

\- Muchas gracias... - Gelda dijo suavemente para sorpresa de la chica, Zeldris se sonrojó mucho por el contacto y su agradable trato, que ya no pudo hablarle. - Soy Gelda, ¿tú eres?

\- Zeldris... - Murmuró el niño avergonzado. Él sintió como Gelda le tomaba la mano.

\- Sé que esto puede sonar algo atrevido, pero... ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo? - Dijo Gelda con algo de esperanza, pues por fin había encontrado a alguien que la mirara de frente.

Zeldris simplemente asintió mientras tomaba asiento junto a la niña que acababa de conocer. Poco a poco empezaron a entablar un conversación. Gelda se sentía feliz y Zeldris libre. Ambos habían encontrado una persona con la cual interactuar sin presión.

Aunque de apariencia Zeldris se veía menor, él era mayor que Gelda por un año. Eso quería decir que el pequeño niño tenía 8 y ella 7.

\- ...Y entonces, yo golpeé a Cusack. Él realmente no se lo esperaba. - Exclamó Zeldris con emoción, Gelda rió ante la ocurrencia del niño. - Corrí como si hubiera un mañana.

\- Pobre. ¿No te fijaste si estaba bien? - Preguntó Gelda ante la idea de que su maestra hubiera salido herido, pero Zeldris negó con una sonrisa, aliviando un poco a la niña.

\- Yo no puedo causarle ningún daño a él o a Meliodas... Son muy fuertes. - Zeldris murmuró con cierta amargura. Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la mano de Gelda en su hombro.

\- Estoy segura que en un futuro, tú serás igual de fuerte que ellos. - Le dijo Gelda con mucha confianza, cosa que hizo sentir a Zeldris muy feliz. Era la primera persona que se lo decía.

Por unos momentos, él pensó que si le decía que era un demonio, ella huiría del miedo. Pues a pesar de la poca convivencia de humanos con otros seres superiores como los demonios, éstos eran temerosos debido a la fuerza incomparable entre ellos. Zeldris no quería arruinar su amistad, por primera vez encontró a alguien que no sabía sobre su estatus social y eso lo hacía sentirse más libre.

\- ¿Zeldris? - Habló Gelda preocupada. Él reaccionó a su nombre, sonriéndole. Estaba oscureciendo, por lo que tenía que retirarse. - Quería decirte que fue maravilloso pasar el día contigo pero tengo que irme... ¿Crees posible encontrarnos mañana?

\- Sí, me encantaría volver pasar tiempo contigo. - Dijo Zeldris inconscientemente antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Al comprender lo que le dijo, él se sonrojó. - B-bueno, si tú quieres...

\- ¡Me encantaría! - Exclamó Gelda tímidamente mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a pensar como regresar a casa. Zeldris notó eso y rió un poco, avergonzando a la niña. - ¡Oye!

Apuntado hacia una dirección, Zeldris le dijo con mucho seguridad. - Ve por ese lado, allá es dónde se encuentra una gran mansión, posiblemente sea la tuya.

\- Está bien. ¿Entonces mañana a la misma hora? - Preguntó Gelda para asegurarse de su próximo encuentro.

\- Claro. Si veo que tardas, yo te buscaré. Yo conozco el bosque como la palma de mi mano. - Gelda rió ante la cara de orgullo que había puesto Zeldris, confiada en su dirección, tomó su canasta y se despidió del niño.

Zeldris sonrió algo nervioso ante la partida de la niña, pues tenía miedo de qué algo le pasara. - _Es una humana, no debes encariñarte... Ellos son muy frágiles..._ \- Intentó ignorar ese sentimiento, pero no pudo. Así que siguió a Gelda desde las ramas de los árboles.

Gelda ajena a lo que pasaba, caminaba alegremente hacia su casa. Zeldris rió un par de veces al ver que la niña tropezaba pero jamas lloraba. Cuando los árboles dejaron de ser muchos, se quedó esperado en una rama. Y efectivamente, había una mansión.

\- ¡Él tenía razón! - Oyó a Gelda exclamar con alegría. Miró como ella corría a una pequeña cerca, que a simple vista era un adorno pero en realidad estaba compuesta por magia que evitaba el paso de seres oscuros como él.

Cuando vio que ya estaba segura, decidió regresar a su hogar. - Espero que Meliodas no me haya necesitado esta tarde.

(1)

Gelda entró en la mansión, nadie le dijo si estaba bien o donde había estado toda la tarde. Incluso su vestido era un caos, a nadie le importó. Y por primera vez, estaba feliz de que eso ocurriera.

\- _Debo llevar más comida mañana..._ \- Pensó Gelda con ánimo mientras se adentraba por los pasillos de la mansión.

(2)

\- ¿Dónde estuviste, Zeldris? - El mencionado miraba con ligera preocupación a su hermano mayor, Meliodas. Éste no se veía muy contento. - Sabes que puedes salir a dónde te plazca pero avisame a dónde iras. ¿Entendido?

Zeldris asintió algo feliz, su hermano solo estaba preocupado. Meliodas era rubio y tenía un gran parecido a él, solo que sus ojos eran negros con una marca que indicaba que era un demonio. Pronto él tendría la suya.

\- Entendido, hermano. - Contestó Zeldris con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que llamó la atención de Meliodas. - Mañana también saldré a jugar al bosque... ¿Crees que haya problema?

Meliodas sonrió y le despeinó sus cabellos oscuros con cariño. - Ninguno, solo no llegues tan tarde.

\- Sí. - Soltó Zeldris antes de caminar por los largos pasillos del castillo. Meliodas se vio algo curioso al ver a su hermano más alegre pero decidió que no le cuestionaría nada. Él pobre debía soportar muchas cosas.

Zeldris esperaba con ansías que llegará el mañana, ya quería encontrarse con Gelda, su nueva amiga.

(3)

Gelda caminaba por el bosque con mucho ánimo, nadie le había dicho nada por lo que podía irse sin preocupación de ser descubierta. La niña traía la misma canasta, aunque ésta pesaba más que la última vez. Al escuchar un ruido, ella se detuvo.

\- ¿Zeldris? - Preguntó Gelda algo temerosa. Poco a poco se acercó a los arbustos, solo para soltar un grito al sentir algo en su hombro.

\- ¡Lo siento! - Exclamó Zeldris algo preocupado, pues no había sido su intención asustarla. Gelda miró fijamente al niño antes de soltar un gran suspiro. - En serio, no era mi intención.

Gelda algo confundida, dirigió su mirada al arbusto que se movía. Zeldris notó eso y se puso frente a ella en forma protectora. Cuando de la vegetación sale un conejo blanco, provocándole a los niños una sorpresa.

\- ¿En serio? - Habló Zeldris con algo de molestia al verse engañado por un conejo, a diferencia de Gelda que corrió a atraparlo con entusiasmo, pero falló. - Quedate aquí, voy atraparlo por ti.

Gelda se sonrojó pero asintió mientras tomaba asiento en una gran rama de un árbol. En menos de 15 minutos Zeldris había atrapado al conejo, cosa que divirtió a la niña pues el pequeño demonio había batallado un poco en capturarlo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, es muy lindo! - Exclamó Gelda al tener el conejo entre sus brazos, lo abrazó con suavidad mientras Zeldris la observaba con cierta satisfacción. - Se nota que entrenas mucho. Quiero decir, capturaste un pequeño animal sin ayuda de alguna trampa.

Sus palabras hicieron sentir a Zeldris orgulloso de sus habilidades. Gelda le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo. El sonrojo del niño fue suficiente para que ella riera.

\- ¿Es normal hacer eso? - Preguntó Zeldris ante sus muestras de cariño. Sabía que los humanos eran seres muy afectuosos, pero no pensó que a este nivel.

\- Por supuesto que no. Solo lo hago contigo porque... Creo que eres especial. - Dijo Gelda con sinceridad. - Yo no estoy acostumbraba a dar cariño pero contigo... No lo sé... Pero si te molesta, puedo dejarlo de hacer.

Zeldris se sintió alagado mientras jugaba con su manos, negó nerviosamente el cuestionamiento. - No, es solo que yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de cariño pero cuando lo haces siento paz en mi interior.

Gelda le sonrió tiernamente, mientras le daba el conejo. De la canasta comenzó a sacar una sábana y platos y vasos, todo para hacer un pinic. - ¡Eres tan lindo!

\- ¡Oye! - Exclamó Zeldris avergonzado por esa descripción, tomó un vaso y lo llenó con agua que había traído Gelda. - Pues tu eres muy linda.

\- ¡Gracias! - Le agradeció Gelda. Zeldris bufo algo derrotado, quería hacerla sentir lo mismo que él y había fallado. - Y dime Zeldris, ¿eres un demonio?

Zeldris escupió el agua que había comenzado a tomar ante la pregunta de Gelda, él la miró esperando que estuviera bromeando pero ella se mantuvo calmada. - Sí, ¡¿pero cómo?!

\- Soy muy observadora. - Fue todo lo que dijo Gelda. Zeldris se sintió incómodo, él había querido que ella no supiera hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba huyendo. El demonio la observó incrédulo ante su cercanía. - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Gelda, soy un demonio, tú una humana. ¿Por qué no huyes de mí? - La cuestionó al no encontrar una razón factible para que ella estuviera aquí con él.

\- Ayer jugamos sin problema alguno, ayer jugué con Zeldris. Si eres un demonio o humano, sigues siendo Zeldris. - Comentó Gelda con ánimo, pero para el demonio era más que solo palabras. Ella lo estaba viendo por él mismo.

Él sonrió mientras acariciaba al conejo. Gelda era una humana muy curiosa, así que no habría problema si él interactuaba un poco más con ella. O eso era lo que creía él. El tiempo pasó y el cariño que se tenían comenzó a crecer.

(4)

Una pequeña Gelda de doce años caminaba con una bolsa negra atada en su cadera. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Zeldris, por lo que le llevaba un regalo especial. Según había leído, los demonios a la edad de 14 años eran presentados a la sociedad.

\- _Él ha estado entrenando duro, espero que mi regalo le sea útil en su formación._ \- Pensó Gelda con entusiasmo mientras caminaba por el bosque, que conocía como la palma de su mano, todo gracias a Zeldris.

Llegó a su punto de reunión, un gran viejo árbol. Siempre se encontraban aquí, por lo que decidió tomar asiento mientras lo esperaba tranquilamente. Era de mañana, por alguna razón Zeldris le había pedido anteriormente que se encontraran a esas horas.

Su familia posiblemente le iba a regañar, pues siempre se reunía con Zeldris en las tardes y en las mañanas tomaba las clases de etiqueta. Agradecía que no le tomarán tanta atención a ella, pues le daba la libertad de salir.

\- Zeldris, que bueno que llegas. - Gelda exclamó con alegría. Gracias a él, ella podía sentir el poder mágico de los seres vivos e incluso descubrió que ella era capaz de hacer magia. - ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

La niña corrió a abrazar al recién llegado, quien aceptó su abrazo con necesidad, provocándole cierto desconcierto a Gelda. Cuando se separaron, Zeldris no lucía muy feliz.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - Cuestionó Gelda con preocupación, haciendo sentir mal a Zeldris. Ambos tomaron asiento en una gran raíz del árbol, el pequeño demonio aprovechó para abrazarla y ocultarse en su pecho.

Gelda apoyó su cabeza en la suya mientras correspondía su abrazo, ella seguía siendo más alta que él por lo que era usual esa posición, o al menos, era la más agradable para los dos.

\- ¿Zeldris? - Murmuró su nombre confundida por las acciones del niño. - ¿Está todo bien?

\- Gelda... Ya no nos podremos ver. - La Vampire se congeló ante su declaración y esperó a que continuara, pensando que era una mala broma.

Pero al no ver negación o algo parecido, Gelda soltó un sollozó. - ¿Hice algo malo?

\- No, Gelda. Todo lo contrario, has hecho que mi vida tuviera un significado. - Zeldris la soltó para mirarla a lo ojos, se arrepintió. Jamás había visto a Gelda llorar, incluso cuando ella se caía no soltaba ninguna una lágrima. Verla en ese estado lo hacía sentir miserable. - Ya he alcanzado la edad para comenzar mi entrenamiento. Eso significa que no podré verte otra vez...

\- ¿Ni una sola vez? - Preguntó Gelda con esperanza, que se derrumbó al ver a Zeldris negarlo. - No... No quiero...

\- Yo tampoco, pero así lo dicta la estúpida ley de los demonios... Seré "libre" hasta que tenga 18 años, o al menos eso espero. - Comentó Zeldris con amargura, su hermano le había advertido que una vez que entra al entrenamiento no hay vuelta atrás. - Es por eso que debemos olvidarnos.

\- ¡No! - Exclamó Gelda con tristeza mientras se alejaba de él con molestia. Entonces reflexionó un poco sobre sus palabras. - ¡Puedo esperarte!

\- Gelda... - Intentó Zeldris recriminarle, no quería hacerle una falsa esperanza. - No creo que sea justo para ti.

\- No. Yo te esperaré, no importa el tiempo que pase; yo te esperaré. - Dijo Gelda con tanta devoción y ternura, que hizo sentir a Zeldris vulnerable. Ella le sonrió tiernamente mientras se acercaba a él. - ¿Y sabes por qué?

Zeldris negó. - Gelda...

\- Porque te amo. - Gelda lo dijo con tanta ternura, que logró que Zeldris comenzara a llorar junto a ella.

\- _Así que esto es amar._ \- Pensó Zeldris amargamente mientras apoyaban sus frentes, él no quería alejarse de ella. Él quería permanecer a su lado. - Yo también. Te amo... ¿En serio me esperarías?

\- Claro, lo juro por mi vida. - Sonrió Gelda, quien había dejado de llorar para besar la mejilla de Zeldris con dulzura. - Cuando nos volvamos encontrar, te besaré como lo hacen las personas grandes...

Zeldris se sonrojó pero soltó una carcajada ante ocurrencia de Gelda. - Estaré esperando con mucho gusto.

\- Supongo que pediste que fuera temprano para ir a celebrar tu cumpleaños con tu familia. - Comentó Gelda acertadamente, pues Zeldris asintió. Ella de su bolsa sacó un mango de espada, sin filo ni nada; solo era eso y una funda que se ajustaba a éste. - Feliz cumpleaños.

Zeldris lo tomó con sorpresa, Gelda siempre le sorprendía con los regalos. Esta vez era una espada especial para demonios, pues el usuario producía materia oscura para hacer su filo. - ¡Es genial!

\- Me alegro que te guste. Al principio creí que me habían estafado, una espada sin filo; para nosotros, los humanos, es algo tonto. - Dijo Gelda con cierta vergüenza. - Pero leí un poco sobre ustedes. Y ahora sé que son capaces de hacer materia oscura.

\- Sí... ¿Sabes qué, Gelda? - Habló Zeldris decidido, llamando la atención de la niña. - ¡Me convertiré en el mejor espadachín de todo mi clan, solo por ti!

Gelda sintió sus mejillas arder, cosa que enorgulleció a Zeldris. Adoraba verla en ese estado. Hubo un momento de silencio, que el demonio aprovechó para reflexionar y darse cuenta de algo.

\- Cuando nos volvamos a ver, me gustaría que estemos juntos pero que fuera para siempre. - Zeldris amarró su espada sin filo en su cadera para buscar algo en sus bolsillos.

\- ¿Cómo esposo y esposa? - Preguntó Gelda con sorpresa y timidez, emocionándose al ver a Zeldris asentir.

\- Te iba dar este anillo como regalo adelantado de cumpleaños, pero creo que es mejor que lo usemos para sellar nuestras promesas. -Zeldris se acercó a Gelda y le mostró un anillo con una piedra roja. - Es mágico, se ajustara a la persona que yo diga su nombre. También te protegerá de ataques demoníacos.

Gelda tímidamente estiró su mano hacia Zeldris, quien la miró algo confundido, causándole algo de gracia a la niña. - Se supone que el caballero debe ponerlo en mi dedo anular.

\- Los humanos sí que son raros. - Comentó Zeldris con gracia. Él tomó la mano de Gelda y colocó el anillo en su dedo. - Gelda Vampire, prometo ser el mejor espadachín para estar a tu lado.

\- Zeldris, prometo esperarte... Incluso si me toma toda mi vida. - Habló Gelda con emoción antes de sellar su promesa con un abrazo.

\- Volveré por ti... - Susurró Zeldris con cariño. - Así que por favor, vive por mí.

(5)

\- Siéntete feliz de que te estemos dando esta oportunidad. - Habló Izraf con misericordia mientras se alejaba de Gelda, quien lo miraba con amargura.

A sus 19 años, Gelda comprendió que las personas te olvidan o se deshacen de ti cuando ya no eres necesario. Con cierta alegría, veía a su padre subirse al carruaje y alejarse del lugar al que había dejado a su hija pudrirse. Una dama tomó su equipaje y la joven la siguió con cansancio.

\- Llegaste a buen tiempo. Dentro de una semana vendrán unos demonios a escoger damas para sus soldados. Por tu aspecto, tal vez tengas suerte. - Comentó la señorita, debía admitir que Gelda era hermosa. - Pobre, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan rebelde, no habría acabado aquí.

Gelda apretó sus manos, ella no debía estar aquí. Ella debió haber estado en su mansión un poco más... Eso era lo que pensaba con esperanza. - _Zeldris._..

\- Ésta es tu habitación. Te recomiendo que no te acostumbres a estar aquí. - Dijo lo señora mientras dejaba el equipaje de Gelda en la habitación. Sin ni siquiera despedirse, salió y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Gelda miró a su alrededor, no era lujoso pero tampoco era un cuchitril. Caminó hasta la cama y tomó asiento, pensó en cómo su familia se había deshecho de ella tan fácil.

Ella había estado negando matrimonios y lo seguiría haciendo. Al ver esa actitud, su familia la desheredó y la mando a este tipo de convento que preparaba a jóvenes para casarse con demonios. Era una especie de trato que los demonios habían ofrecido para evitar saquear ciudades y obtener mujeres, al parecer ellos tenían problemas con la reproducción en su clan.

Tomó la vieja almohada que estaba en la cama para gritar y golpearla con amargura. Lágrimas traicioneras cayeron, Gelda se sentía frustrada, derrotada y devastada. Zeldris jamás vino por ella... Pero aun así, ella lo seguía esperando.

\- ¿Por qué, Zeldris? - Lloró en silencio. Entonces un pensamiento paso por su mente. - _Puedo buscarlo, Zeldris entró a entrenamiento porque él sería un soldado... Al menos eso recuerdo. Él no me habló mucho sobre su familia._

Otro pensamiento cruel y desgarrador vino a su mente. - _Y si él murió... ¡No, Zeldris es muy fuerte! El me prometió que sería el mejor..._

Miró su mano derecha, un hermoso anillo con una piedra roja hacía sentir a tranquila y salvo a Gelda. Así que esperó una semana hasta encontrar la manera de ver a Zeldris.

Fue la semana más larga que había vivido, ni siquiera los años que estuvo esperando a Zeldris se le comparaba. Y el gran día llegó. Gelda se arregló de la mejor manera posible, obligaba por las ancianas del convento.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, notó a varias chica tristes y asustadas, que al igual que ella, se encontraban muy bien arregladas. Gelda y el grupo de damas llegaron a una gran sala, en ella estaban las líderes del convento y dos hombres de gran poder mágico, eran demonios.

\- _Tengo que lograr entablar una conversación con uno de ellos dos._ \- Pensó Gelda con determinación, al ver los dos demonios. Uno era alto y delgado, poseía unos largos bigotes; el otro era un anciano rechoncho de apariencia débil. - _Los dos son muy peligrosos, incluso el anciano a pesar de que su apariencia no lo deja ver a simple vista._

\- Muy bien, señoritas. - Habló con ánimo la líder, mientras era recibida por miradas de odio de parte de la jovencitas. - Sientase orgullosas de haber sido escogidas por los del clan demonio.

\- Soy Cusack, y el es Chandler. - Se presentó el bigotudo mientras señalaba a su colega. Gelda se sorprendió al oír esos nombres, eran los maestros de Zeldris y su hermano. - Mis subordinados los guiará a sus carruajes que les enviara a su destino, cada una se le ha seleccionado su pareja.

Un montón de demonios comenzaron a guiar a las chicas, aunque en realidad las estaban llevando a la fuerza. Gelda intentó acercarse a los demonios humanoides.

\- ¡Oigan! - Gritó Gelda inútilmente, pues Cusack y Chandler seguían hablando con la líder del convento y los otros demonios no la dejaban acercarse. - ¡Dejenme!

Fue cuando un demonio la empujó contra el suelo que la hizo enojarse, pero fue el grito de dolor de una de las jóvenes que eran llevadas hacía fuera del salón que la hizo arder de la ira. La pobre chica lloraba mientras era golpeada por los demonios.

Gelda levantó su mano contra ellos y tronó los dedos, llamas rodearon a los demonios que habían lastimado a la joven. Estos comenzaron a gritar de dolor, llamando la atención de todos.

Cusack y Chandler notaron eso, y se miraron con curiosidad. La líder del convento estaba asustada, pues no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Gelda corrió a auxiliar a la chica, quien la abrazó con necesidad.

La chica se levantó y comenzó a huir junto a las demás. Un demonio se presentó frente a Gelda para golpearla con materia oscura, la Vampire se quedó paralizada. Nadie vino a salvarla, ni los demonios humanoides ni los guardianes del convento.

Cuando vio el golpe frente a su rostro, el demonio fue arrojado lejos de ella para consternación de Cusack y Chandler, pero en especial para Gelda.

\- _También te protegerá.._. - Gelda miró con sorpresa al anillo brillar, para luego abrazar su mano con dulzura. Zeldris siempre la había cuidado, incluso si no estaba presente.

\- ¿Cómo una humana como tú, tiene en su poder ese anillo? -Exclamó Chandler con sorpresa e incredulidad. Cusack le amenazó con una espada, pero a Gelda poco le importaba. Ella había obtenido su atención.

\- ¡Quiero ver a Zeldris! - Exclamó Gelda decidida, sorprendiendo aun más a los demonios. Cusack bajó su espada pero mantuvo su mirada en ella. - No voy a a decir nada hasta ver a Zeldris.

Chandler y Cusack se miraron antes de dirigirse a los demás demonios. - Lleven a las demás humanas a sus destinos, nosotros nos encargamos de ésta.

(6)

\- _Estoy viva_. - Pensó Gelda con alivio, debido a la adrenalina no se había puesto a reflexionar sus actos. Le había ordenado a dos demonios de alto rango y había salido ilesa. Chandler usó teletransporte y habían llegado a un castillo. - _¿Será aquí donde entrenan a los demonios_?

\- Siguenos. - Habló Cusack serio, aunque la humana no le daba mala espina. Era raro ver a una capaz de poseer poder mágico y no solo eso, ese anillo que poseía era único.

Los demonios avanzaba con normalidad por el lugar, para Gelda era espectacular. Jamás pensó estar en un castillo. Cuando notó que se detuvieron, la humana sintió su corazón estremecerse al sentir el poder mágico de Zeldris.

Ahí estaba él, su rostro y todo había madurado pero seguía siendo más bajo que ella, cosa que le causó gracia. Un montón de demonios lo miraban con respeto, Zeldris los estaba entrenando. Gelda notó que estaba usando la espada que le había regalado.

\- Aquí está el joven Zeldris. Ahora queremos que nos repondas... ¿A dónde fue? - Dijo Chandler, siendo respondido por Cusack al señalarle a Gelda caminar por las tropas. - El joven Meliodas está presente, si esa chica causa un caos, nosotros seremos castigados.

\- Estoy seguro de que algo interesante va a pasar. - Mencionó Cusack con cierta curiosidad.

Gelda caminó con una combinación de sentimientos en su interior hacia Zeldris, quien hablaba en una legua rara. Pero eso no le importaba a la chica, él se veía tranquilo mientras ella había estado sufriendo por su culpa.

Zeldris notó como Meliodas, desde el balcón cambio de rostro, miró hacia donde estaba su mirada y sus corazones saltaron de la emoción. Era Gelda, su dulce y hermosa Gelda.

Ella se había vuelto más hermosa en todos los sentidos. Él, el verdugo del clan demonio y líder del grupo de demonios más poderosos, se quedó sin palabras al ver a su amada frente a él. Zeldris observó a Gelda sonreírle con ternura mientras sus manos viajaban a sus mejillas para atraerlo contra sus labios.

Gelda lo estaba besando dulcemente en los labios, era una experiencia que jamás pensó sentir y una de las cuales estaba seguro que no se cansaría de repetir. Zeldris miró anonado a la bella humana al romper su beso.

Todos los demonios de alto mando, los 10 mandamientos, sus maestros e incluso Meliodas y su esposa, miraban con sorpresa a Zeldris, quien sonrió con ternura a finalizar el beso.

\- Gelda... - Fue lo único que Zeldris pudo decir antes de callar ante la cachetada que la mencionada le había propinado. Nadie podía creer lo que acaba de ocurrir, el segundo príncipe demonio había sido besado y golpeado por una humana.

Él seguía desconcertado ante el cambio de miradas de Gelda, primero una amorosa y luego una llena de molestia.

\- ¡Eres un tonto! - Gritó Gelda mientras su mirada de ira cambiaba a una llena de dolor y tristeza. Sus mejillas comenzaron a humedecerse ante las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Zeldris se sintió miserable.

Los demonios presentes estaban listos para asesinar a la humana que hirió a su comandante, incluso Meliodas sacó su espada para atacar. Pero todos se detuvieron ante las palabras de Zeldris.

\- Si alguno de ustedes la toca, lo asesinaré con mis propias manos. - No alzó la voz, pero sus palabras destilaba frialdad y era una advertencia que se haría realidad si alguien lo desafiara. Su mirada era oscura y asesina, además de que su marca era irregular.

Todo el mundo tembló ante la advertencia de Zeldris, quien cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse. Miró con suavidad a Gelda, quien seguía llorando en silencio. Se acercó a ella y le levantó, solo para abandonar el lugar con ella en brazos.

Llegaron a una habitación del castillo, donde Zeldris cerró la puerta con algo de magia y tomó asiento en la cama, aun con Gelda en sus brazos. - Lo siento.

\- Te esperé, Zeldris. - Dijo Gelda con amargura mientras intentaba escapar del abrazo del demonio. - Día y noche pensaba en ti.

\- Yo también. - Comentó Zeldris con culpa.

\- Pues se notaba en tu raro discurso. - Bufo molesta al ver que no podía liberarse de su abrazo.

\- Gelda, pensé que tú serías feliz con alguien de tu mismo clan. Estar con los de tu misma especie. - Dijo Zeldris con cansancio. - Era lo mejor para ti.

\- No, lo mejor para mí... Era estar a tu lado. - Habló Gelda con tranquilidad, mientras se quitaba el anillo y se lo daba a Zeldris. - Pero supongo que es lo que no quieres.

\- ¡No! - Exclamó Zeldris con recelo mientras profundizaba el abrazo. - Te amo, Gelda. No ha habido un día en el que no pensara en ti.

\- Si es así. Entonces casate conmigo. - Murmuró Gelda con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que Zeldris la seguía queriendo.

\- Gelda. No sabes quién soy yo realmente. - Intentó Zeldris advertirle.

\- Eres Zeldris, un demonio que me ama y que le encanta las espadas. Admira a su hermano y maestro. Cree que los conejos son uno doble cara y que odia que toquen lo que es de él. - El demonio se sonrojó por su descripción. Gelda por fin correspondió su abrazó. - Te amo a ti. No a lo que tu estatus social indique, incluso si eres un demonio.

\- Gelda... - Sonrió Zeldris con dulzura. Ella era lo único que lo completaba. - Te amo...

Se besaron una vez más, solo que esta vez fue con necesidad. Zeldris le colocó el anillo en su dedo anular mientras se arrodillaba frente a Gelda.

\- Gelda Vampire, ¿te casarías conmigo? - Zeldris sonrió al ver a su amada llorar de la alegría. - Yo, Zeldris, segundo príncipe del clan demonio, actual verdugo del clan, líder del grupo más tendió de demonios y el mejor espadachín del reino; juró estar a tu lado por toda mi vida.

Gelda sonrió mientras lo jalaba para abrazarlo con ternura para luego reaccionar con sorpresa. - ¡¿Eres el segundo príncipe demonio?!

Zeldris rió ante la inocencia de su futura esposa. La besó para calmar su sorpresa e inquietud. Supongo que tendría que decirle que era el segundo demonio más poderoso del clan y que había asesinado a su padre para obtener su poder.

Pero todo eso se lo explicaría luego con calma. Él solo quería seguir abrazándola y besándola todo el día.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **N/A: Hola a todos. Esta historia es una mezcla de todas las ideas que tuve sobre esta pareja. ¡Ya quiero verlos en el manga! ¡Esta espera me está matando! Pero fuera de eso, me gustaría hacer una segunda parte de una historia, me refiero a estos one-shots sobre esta pareja. Sientase libre de opinar cuál historia les gustaría, me sería de gran ayuda.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un bonito día!**


End file.
